Big Time Prophecy
by Lucy the Valiant 89
Summary: When Logan gets word that Lauren visiting for the summer he is very surprised. Word gets to their friends saying that a prophecy that the descendants of the Kings and Queens of Old will be reincarnated. Will they fulfill it or not? Come along on their journey and learn what it means to be a true hero. My first fanfiction with a original Character. Hope you guys enjoy it!
1. Chapter 1

Big Time Prophecy

Plot Synopsis: Logan Mitchell has been friends with Lauren Ruiz for 3 years and Lauren decides to visit Logan for part of the summer. When word gets out that a prophecy involves them including James, Carlos, and Kendall, they are shocked. Will they fulfill it or not? Come along on their journey to discover their densities and what it means to be a hero.

Prologue:

Logan's POV:

"_I'll miss you" _those words went through my mind last night as I thought about the vacation as I laid in bed. All the time I felt life was good; but when I became friends with Kendall Knight, it changed my own feelings. During my childhood, I lived in Minnesota then I was in L.A most of the time and being in a boy band with my three best friends by my side. So it came to me that I might need something more. I still think of Lauren, my best friend who I met over the holidays. So sweet and kind that I instantly became friends with her. She came to me and I felt something new. Lauren the sweet faced girl. I still wish to see her again. It changed me throughout the time. Now as I wait to see what is next, I looked forward to the future.

Lauren's P.O.V:

After vacation, I felt sad that I was going to miss Logan. He became my new best friend and is always great. Maybe someday I might see him. I hope. I just wish he can see me again.

Chapter 1: Big Time Reunion

Lauren's P.O.V:

Today just seemed normal to me. I mean I like working with my brother Hector; but it can be stressful. For example, running back and forth with food, cleaning the dishes I mean talk about stressful! Oh well, I need to lighten up a lot. Hector was just checking on me so hopefully I'll be done. Afterwards I went to the church of Our Lady of Fatima and I prayed, _"Lord how kind and good you are. Today by the intercession of your holy mother I ask you to tell Logan how much I miss him. Amen". _ Then I left and I remembered that I would be seeing him this summer.

Logan's POV:

"Wake up Logan," Kendall whispered. I soon woke up to the smell of scrambled eggs and toast that was tickling my nose. James was there beside Kendall and Carlos well he was playing a round of Call of Duty. I was shirtless but hey at least I smell toast. "Why did you guys wake me up so early today?" I yawned. "Wait a minute, dude did you forget Lauren is coming today?" James asked me. Lauren. "I can't believe that is today!" I said to myself. I hadn't seen Lauren in 3 years. She is awesome friend to have. To this day, I still thought of the day that we first met. Even though she was still in my life I thought she was cool. "Guys I know you well; but I can take care of this," I said happily. "Come on Logan. This is the first time in 3 years you haven't seen her," said Carlos who was playing his game. "That is true Logan," replied James. I thought about it for a second then had my breakfast, got dressed, and went to my car then drove to the airport.

Kendall's P.O.V:

After Logan left the phone rang so I went to get it. "Hello? Oh hi Gustavo! Sure. Uh huh I see. Okay. Here's the thing, Logan's friend is arriving today so he'll be late. Great see you soon." "Who was that Kendall?" James asked. "That was Gustavo. He needs us at the studio". So I got Carlos and James then went to Rocque Records. "Morning Gustavo" I called to him. "Morning dogs! Nice to see you guys up and ready to roll! Where's Logan?" Gustavo asked. "He went to the airport to get Lauren" replied James. Just then, Kelly came and began to listen to our conversation. "Is Lauren the one with soft brown hair?" Kelly asked. "Yep that's her" I replied. James went into his wallet and pulled out a picture of Lauren and Logan from the summer when we were in the neighborhood. "That's nice picture of the two of them" said Kelly. "Yeah I bet Logan's happy to see her soon" said Carlos.

Lauren's P.O.V:

I couldn't believe that I was finally seeing Logan again. It had been 4 years since we first met and 1 year since we met again last summer. My plane would be arriving in California soon then I would spend my whole winter break with my best friend. "May I have your attention please, we would like to ask if all passengers turn off their electronic devices and buckle up for we are staring our initial descent. Thank you," said the pilot over the PA system. I buckled up and looked out the window. There it was, sunny Los Angeles my new home for I say at least 3 weeks. My plane soon arrived at the airport and I gathered all of my belongings and headed other to the gate. I looked around like madness trying to find Logan; but I saw him waiting over by Starbucks. "Logan!' I screamed. 'Lauren!" Logan screamed. I went over and hugged him and he hugged me back.

Logan's P.O.V:

She's here! That jumped in my mind and I was happy with delight. She still looked the same ever since I saw her. I soon heard her call my name and then she came to view. Her pink shirt was blinding my eyes; but she came to me and I hugged her. "I missed you so much" she said to me. "I missed you too," I replied. Then I got her some breakfast then I headed over to Rocque Records and Lauren came with me.


	2. Big Time Flashback

Kendall's P.O.V:

Logan texted me seconds ago to let me and the boys know that Lauren had arrived. James and Carlos were dancing like madmen as I looked on my phone. "Well, I guess the two of you are excited," Gustavo said chuckling. "Oh you bet ya," said Carlos. I had a happy expression on my face I couldn't have imagined a day like today when she would come. Pretty soon Carlos said, "Hey guys. Logan's here!" Kelly, James, Gustavo and I looked out the window in the studio. There I saw Logan helping his best friend with her suitcase. Then Logan came in. "Hey guys! Were you looking out the window again?" he asked us. "Yeah," I replied. Then Lauren stood beside Logan. "Lauren!" James, Carlos, and I exclaimed. Then she hugged us and we sat down chatting. "How are things going?" James asked. "Good," Lauren replied. "We missed you a lot," I replied. "You know what? This still makes me think about the time we first met. This is going to be the best summer vacation ever" Lauren said. "Agree" James, Carlos, Logan, and I replied. "I never heard the story about how all of you met" said Gustavo. I gasped with shock.

James's P.O.V:

I could not believe that Kelly and Gustavo never heard the story about when all five of us first met. "I don't think it can hurt if we tell him the story" I told Logan. "He does bring up a point, Lauren" said Carlos. "Okay. Just for today we'll tell the story" said Lauren. Then we started to tell Gustavo the story of how we met. "It was 3 years ago and we finished our Christmas E.P. and were all having a calm afternoon in the crib" Kendall said.

(Flashback)

"Come on Logan!"

"You can do it bro"

The hockey puck made it into the goal before Kendall stopped it.

"Alright! Way to go Logan!"

Pretty soon, a knock was heard.

"Coming."

"Hey Jo, Camille! What brings you guys here?" said James.

"We were coming to let you guys come on vacation with us" said Jo.

(Talk through it and Logan meets Lauren).

"And that is the story of how we all met", concluded Kendall.

"So you guys met at the same vacation place?, Kelly asked.

"Yep" replied James.

Lauren's POV.

Well when we told the story I never realized how good it was but until tomorrow I would learn a secret. After we said goodbye, we went to the crib. Hopefully I'll learn the secret tomorrow.

Hope you guys enjoy chapter 2! Thanks for the first review and continue to review please!


	3. Lauren discover the secret

Chapter 3: Lauren discovers the secret

Lauren's P.O.V:

(Last night)

Well everything went really well tonight. I felt so happy to know that I was spending my summer with Logan. We talked all last night before I went to bed and noticed how the stars almost gave a twinkle in my eyes. Apparently, I never expected that comment from Logan in a long time OMG! This vacation has being going great so far and I am excited! By the way, he took off his shirt!

Logan's P.O.V.:

Tonight was amazing! I'm glad that I got to talk with Lauren and yes Kendall, I did take my shirt off right in front of her even though it was so hot out last night. She didn't seem to care about it which I was surprised I mean girls would flip out about it, try to cover themselves from swooning but oh well that's my thinking. Time for some shut eye.

(Next day)

Lauren's P.O.V: I felt so happy being in California! I missed Logan so much and it was great to reunite with Logan this summer. I woke up late today and saw that Logan was not in his room. But, I saw a note that he wrote out "Dear Lauren, I'm at Rocque Records today so I will be back later on with the guys. Breakfast is set for you. From, Logan. Oh p.s. Carlos took some food." Well, that was nice. After breakfast I began to put some of my things into the dresser. All of a sudden, I saw another note stuck in my suitcase and a box was in it as well. "What is it?" I suddenly asked myself. Thank goodness no one heard. Hector wrote me note saying he's giving me my birthday present early. At the end of the note, I saw that he wrote _"It's time for you to realize your destiny Lauren. The book and pendant will help you." _It kept whirling in my mind that last part so I finished unpacking my things, got dressed in my red T-shirt, blue jeans and sneakers, then read the book that Hector got me. The book talked about the history of Narnia. I mean that I only read it in the books; but now it is convincing me that Narnia is real. So I looked at it several times until I saw the family tree. I kept that page open when I noticed the small box that Hector gave me. I gently opened the box to discover that Lucy's Vial pendant was in that box. (Picture in my profile) As soon as it was, I felt the pendant in my hands as I gently placed it around my neck. I turned back to the book about Narnia and the page of the family tree was still there and then as I looked eagerly at the tree, I saw my baby picture and Logan's along with James, Carlos and Kendall's baby pictures. Then it hit me like a boulder we were the descendants of the Kings and Queens of Old. "So that it was Hector meant by my destiny" I said to myself. "Oh, I better call Logan before it's too late. I hope the press doesn't find out." I called Logan but left a message on his phone. Hopefully this shocks him but I prayed that it would just be okay.

Hope you guys enjoy Chapter 3! I apologize if it took long I was busy during the last few days due to a friend's wedding and finals. Please keep reviewing on my story. Chapter 4 I will be writing soon, oh if any one has any ideas on what I can add to this story please let me know. I am open to suggestions and have fun, safe summer everybody!


	4. Big Time Rush discovers the secret

Chapter 4: The boys learn of the secret

Logan's P.O.V:

I was still at Rocque Records when Lauren called I guess that something happened. I quickly went to the side and called. "Hey Logan", I heard her voice. "Thank goodness was there a reason why you called me?" "I need to come to the crib now," she said to me on the phone. "Why?" I asked. "I think I discovered a family secret," she said. Then I told her we were on our way and then we ran to the crib.

Lauren's P.O.V:

I still can't believe this is true. I thought it was a prank; but it's not. I saw Logan come into my bedroom panting like he just ran a marathon or something. "Hey! We came as soon as we could" Logan told me. James, Carlos and Kendall followed behind. "So was there a reason why you wanted us to come back here?" James asked. "Yeah. Because I think that I just discovered a family secret that connects to all of us," I said. "Come again?" the boys asked in unison.

Kendall's P.O.V.:

When I heard Lauren say it involved all of us I was like _what the heck?_ but I continued to listen as Lauren told us about what she saw in the book of the history of how Los Angeles and Narnia had connected. Then when the prophecy came my mind exploded and I thought I was going to die or something.

"So let me guess this straight you mean to say that Narnia is real and the prophecy of the Kings and Queens of Oldbeing reincarnated is true" I asked Lauren.

"Correct," she replied. "How did it end up to us I mean we never heard about when were kids?" James questioned. "I don't know but maybe it was kept secret from us and we were supposed to know until we were grown up" Carlos suggested. I actually agree with Carlos maybe it had to do with the past. "I'm confused Lauren, this is tricky" I confessed. "Hey I got an idea, let's go ask your mom and see if she any information about this prophecy" Logan proposed.

"Good idea Logan let's ask Momma Knight" I said. Then we went to the crib and saw my mom making a snack. "Hey boys you must be hungry want a snack?" "Thanks mom. Can we ask you something?" I asked her. "Sure Kendall what is it?" "Do you know about the prophecy that said the Kings and Queens of Old would one day be reincarnated?" I asked. Then my mom did a spit take and I saw that she was shocked. "You discovered the prophecy?" she asked. "Well Lauren found it technically", said James. "I knew it would come true Kendall that one day you discovered your destiny. I thought about it since you were born honey", she replied. "What can you tell us about it?" asked Carlos.

"Well, you see the four Pevensie children Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy went into Narnia themselves to discover the prophecy. According to legend, it was said that throughout time Kings and Queens would take the throne. Now the 1st part of it is fulfilled so the 2nd and 3rd parts are waiting to be fulfilled." She explained. That's all the information we needed I thought so we thanked my mom and went back to Lauren's room to discuss what's next.

James's P.O.V.:

"So what are we going to do?" I asked Lauren. "Well all I can say is that this is true the prophecy and Narnia are true to this moment so I guess now we need to fulfill it" Lauren answered. "Okay so that's what we'll do; hey has anyone seen Carlos?" Logan asked. "Carlos?" I asked. "Where are you?" We didn't realize where he went bit I hope we find him and like magic we quickly ran to look out the window and saw the whole entire Palm Woods covered with snow and ice and a man with an ice crown smiling like he won a victory. Then we realized that this was part of what Momma Knight was talking about and we all knew who the White Wizard was. "HAWK IS THE WHITE WIZARD?!" we exclaimed in unison.

Dunn-duh talk about major cliff hanger huh? I guess you'll have to continue reading the story to find out. Make sure to tell everybody about my story and have them read because I'm getting into the good parts soon so let's hope this comes out well. Please make sure to comment everybody!


	5. The Journey of fullfilment

Lauren, Kendall, James, and Logan start the journey of fulfillment

_(Previously in chapter 4)_

_Then we realized that this was the part Momma Knight was talking about that there would be an internal winter and it dawned on us who the White Wizard really was. "HAWK IS THE WHITE WIZARD!" we exclaimed in unison._

Logan's P.O.V:

We were still in Lauren's room discussing the prophecy among ourselves when I heard a scream. Camille came into the room and told us, "You guys may want to look out the window", she said. We quickly ran to one of the windows in the crib and saw what had happened to the Palm Woods. "Oh my gosh", I whispered. That had to be horrible to see and almost everyone turned into stone. "Okay, I don't know about you guys but I think we should really fulfill this once and for all," said James. "I'm with you brother," Kendall replied. "Me too", piped Lauren. We quickly grabbed our book, coats and bundled up to encounter the meaning of our destiny.

James's P.O.V.:

We kept walking our way as hard as we could; but Kendall and I stopped and saw Logan huddling Lauren next to her saying "You can do it keep going, I'm right here". "Is Lauren cold Logan?" I asked him. "Yeah she's freezing cold and I have no idea where we can set up camp," Logan replied. All of a sudden we heard a rustle and I jumped back. We were afraid someone followed us but guess not. Then a girl and a beaver approached us. "It's a girl and a b-b-beaver," Lauren said shivering. Kendall took a step forward and began to coax the beaver. "Here boy click, here boy click," he said. "I am not going to smell your hand if that is what you're thinking," the beaver said. My eyes flew open and I was shocked.

Kendall's P.O.V.:

I can't believe that the beaver just talked! I mean that it is impossible but I'll figure it out. "Sorry," I replied. "We need help you see our friend Lauren is cold and we need somewhere to stay. Can you help us?" James asked. "Further in and yes, stay with me and my wife in our dam," said Mr. Beaver. We started to follow Mr. Beaver as he walked. The girl caught my eye with Lauren so I wanted to introduce myself to her. "I'm sorry if I didn't introduce my back there. I'm Kiera," she said. "I'm Kendall and this is Lauren, James, and Logan," I introduced. "Nice to meet you guys," she said kindly. We talked with her as we continued. "Lauren are you still okay?" I asked her. "I'm fine Kendall; but I'm so cold at the moment. Are we there yet Logan?" she answered. "Almost Lauren, almost," replied Logan.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

I saw the dam as we continued to walk and notice the way it looked. "Say the dam looks very nice Mr. Beaver," I complimented. "Thank you Lauren it's still a little bit in the air but I'm working on it and I see Ms. Beaver has got the tea kettle on so I am sure it will warm you up," he said. "Beaver? Kiera? Is that you? I've been worried sick, if I find you two were hanging out with Badger again-," said Ms. Beaver. She stopped her sentence of complaint as she saw Kendall, James, Logan and I approaching the dam. "Those aren't badgers," she gasped. "Oh I never thought I would live to see this day!" she exclaimed at our sight. "Well it is a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Beaver but can we stay with you for a bit?" James asked "Come, come please watch out we have you ready in no time," she answered. We quickly hurried in before anyone noticed and I saw Kendall was worried about Carlos. I hope we find him.

James's P.O.V.:

"I do not know where Carlos went guys; but he might be at the hands of the White Wizard," informed Mr. Beaver. "Fish n' chips?" asked Ms. Beaver. "No thanks, Mrs. Beaver," Kendall replied. I feel bad about Carlos I hope he is okay.

Carlos's P.O.V.:

I didn't know where I was it was like one minute I was in Lauren's bedroom and the next, I wasn't even there. "Hey put me down, you heard me put me down!" I screamed and someone did put me down into a dungeon cell oh boy what is wrong with me? "I let the King know you are awake," said the person who's a dwarf. "Who is the King?" I asked. "You'll see," he replied and he left. I shivered in that cell and almost cried every tear out of my body. It stung me like a bee and I don't know what to do. I heard foot steps so I stayed where I was and saw the "self proclaimed King" approach me. "Ah Carlos Garcia you're awake that's good. Now how about you stand up and be my prince?" he asked. "Hawk, I know it's you and I'll never be your prince," I said standing up. "What? But you will someday be king. Come on please?" he pleaded. "No," I thundered. "Take him upstairs and ready my sleigh. Carlos misses his friends," he said coldly. Now it's up to my friends I hope that they're okay.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

We quickly heard the sound of wolves and ran fast as we can through the dam secret passage. Now the question is where are you Carlos? I hope we find him and fast.

Story so far so good huh? Well enjoy for now guys, I will be updating my profile with the pictures soon.


	6. Meeting Father Christmas

Meeting Father Christmas

Lauren's P.O.V.:

Thank god we made it past the wolves, I thought they would never leave; but I'm sorry for the fox. "Stop squirming you worse the beaver on bath day," said Mrs. Beaver. "Sorry but thank you for your help I must go," said the fox. "You're leaving?" I asked. "It has been a pleasure Queen Lauren and an honor," he said bowing to me. "The time has been near and Aslan is asking for more troops," he added. "You've seen him? What's he like?" asked James. "Amazing as always. Now I must go you better hurry". Then the fox left and we went to bed for the night. I couldn't sleep because I tried everything; but I went to Logan. "Hey Logan", I whispered nudging him. "Hey Lauren, having a hard time sleeping?" he asked. "Yeah. Can I sleep with you tonight?" "Sure". Then I felt better as I slept and dreamed of a beautiful dream when the thrones will be filled oh that day will be approaching.

(The next day)

Logan's P.O.V.:

Lauren was up before I was I heard her feet going crunch. So we all got up and continued to walk and then my eyes opened to see something amazing a stone bridge that was bigger than me. I mean it sure is huge alright like the foot of a giant. "Here let me help you guys up," said Kiera as she gently took our hands and we climbed to the top. "Thanks Kiera you truly are amazing," said Lauren. All of us looked and saw the beauty of that location and how majestic the world of Los Angeles and Narnia look like. "Wow", Kendall, James, Lauren, and I said in unison. "Beautiful is it? Now Aslan's camp is up near the Stone Table guys; but we'll have to cross the Frozen River," said Mr. Beaver. "River?" I questioned. "Oh yeah the river has been solid for more than 100 years. Did you think that the world was small?" Kiera answered. "Maybe," I mumbled. So we all made it through and then we saw the river.

James's P.O.V.:

Wow that river sure is spacious alright. We started to walk which is alright because snow was on it so that's okay by me and we are nearly halfway there. "Come on guys, we don't have all day," said Beaver. "Okay if he tells us to hurry one more time, I am turning him into a big fluffy hat," Kendall complained. "Hurry up!" he screamed. "Guys behind you it's him! Run!" shouted Kiera. We turned and noticed then began to run across like cheetahs and soon found a cave to seek shelter; but we didn't realize that the sleigh stopped. "Maybe he's gone," suggested Lauren.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

Mr. Beaver went to check outside and all of us were pretty worried. He should have been back by now. "Come on out guys its okay. Hope you've been good cause there someone here to see ya," he said excitedly. We looked confused then we exited out of the cave to discover Father Christmas beaming at us with joy. "Merry Christmas sir," I said approaching him. "It certainly is Lauren…since you have reunited with Logan," he replied. "Okay I'm a little bit confused but-," James started to say. "We thought you were the Wizard," said Kendall. "Yeah sorry about that in all my times I have driven one of these longer than the Wizard," he apologized. "I thought there was no Christmas in Los Angeles and Narnia," said James. "No for a long time and the hope you are bringing your majesties is starting to weaken the Wizard's power, still you can do with these," he said while pulling out the bag. "Presents," I said happily as I came towards Father Christmas who pulled out a bottle and a dagger. "The juice of the fire flower. One drop will cure any injury and I am sure you won't be able to use it," he said while handing me the dagger in sheath with the belt. "Thank you sir; but I think I can be brave enough," I said. "I know you can Lauren. Battles are such ugly affairs," he replied. Then I saw James stepped forward while I stepped back as Father Christmas grab something for him. "James, trust in this bow and it will not miss," he spoke handing the quiver to James that had his initials engraved with silver and arrows with red tips from the back. "Okay, what happened to battles are ugly affairs," he questioned. Father Christmas just chuckled.

James's P.O.V.:

He chuckled at me but it was no insult. "Well if you have a problem of making yourself heard, blow on this and no matter where you are, help will come," he said. "Thanks," I replied. The horn was the one that Queen Susan had and it gave me the shivers just holding one of my ancestor's weapons she used in the battle.

Logan's P.O.V.:

Father Christmas came to me and gave a healing valve contained with petals of different healing flowers. "This dagger doubles as your sword so be sure to use it at great lengths," he said to me. "Thanks Father Christmas," I said.

Kendall's P.O.V.:

"Kendall, the time to use these may be at hand," Father Christmas told me. I received the shield and sword of King Peter which looked like it never worn out as I unsheathed it. "Thank you sir," I replied calmly. "These are tools guys not toys but bear it well," said Father Christmas. "Now, I must be off. Winter is almost over, long live Aslan," he said proudly. "And Merry Christmas," he also added. "Thank you so much," "Goodbye", we all called out as he left. I saw Lauren look at Logan with happiness. "Say he said winter is almost over. Do you know what that means? No more ice," I told them and we put on our new weapons and soon marched on to the waterfall.

Hey guys hope you enjoy Chapter 6! I placed it with the Father Christmas soundtrack from Narnia the Lion the Witch and the Wardrobe. I do have pictures of the locations used and the gifts of each of the friends. Please keep reading and following guys.


	7. Crossing the river and meeting Aslan

Crossing the river and meeting Aslan

Lauren's P.O.V.:

So happy that Father Christmas came and gave me my present it felt so good to know that my ancestor was looking down on me in order to fulfill what was handed down to me. When I noticed the waterfall it sure is big alright.

Logan's P.O.V.:

Well the river did look big and the waterfall too. I'm not sure if we'll cross in time because it could be a life or death situation. "Okay we need to cross now," I heard Kendall say. "Do beavers make dams," Lauren questioned. "Yes but not fast ones dear," said Mrs. Beaver. We have to cross so we started to go even though we were always interrupted of the arguing between our friends. I feel bad about Carlos. I hope he's okay or he could get hurt. I don't know but I'm worried for him.

Third person's P.O.V.:

Meanwhile the wolves that belonged to the King tracked the scent of the humans and howled a message to their ruler who understood it with a nod and a glare to Carlos who sat there are cold, alone, and betrayed. He never meant to betray his friends or Lauren. He just sat there crying as the sleigh kept going to find the humans.

James's P.O.V.:

We made it half way through the waterfall but were surprised by the unannounced wolves that found us. Mr. Beaver was growling and hissing to defend us; however a wolf got him.

"No," Mrs. Beaver cried out. Then afterwards I heard Lauren cry, "Kendall!" Then swift as he was he drew his sword almost ready to kill him but hesitant. "Put that down boy. You know someone could get hurt," taunted Maugrim.

"Don't listen to him Kendall, listen to us," I shouted to him. "You are a very bad boy. Let me inform you that all my king wants is all five of you to be gone forever," Maugrim told us.

"So what's it gonna be Son of Adam? I don't have all day and neither will the river," he exclaimed to us. I looked and saw the river beginning to crack like expensive pottery. "KENDALL," Lauren screamed and I knew it was going to happen.

"Hold on to me guys," Kendall yelled over the cracking. He plunged his sword into a piece of ice and we looked scared as the river finally fell out of the shell. Then a wave of water hit us and we screamed. Then darkness and water splashed onto us. Afterwards, we made it through and we slowly popped out of the water all wet and choking a little bit and then we made it to a spot and landed safely. Then I noticed Kendall had Lauren and Logan's coat.

"What've you done? Lauren!? Logan," I exclaimed. "Hey has anyone seen our coats," a voice asked. We turned and saw Lauren and Logan walking towards us. All of us including me were relieved. "Don't you worry guys you have an amazing friend waiting for ya," said Mr. Beaver.

Kiera's P.O.V.:

Pretty soon we continued our journey and spring began to appear here with cherry blossoms blooming, the warm of Aslan and spring just bowing down at you. Oh it such a magical feeling. I wish it could just hold on for forever. Then I noticed James, Kendall, Logan, and Lauren's outfits change like magic. Instead of their winter outfits they wore clothes like they would wear for spring. For example, Lauren wore a floral dress just like Queen Lucy with cordial, belt, and dagger around her waist. James on the other hand, wore a crisp white shirt like someone would wear for work. Logan was different even though he wore a school uniform, I think. Then there was Kendall who looked so handsome in an Oxford like long sleeve shirt and gray overall like pants. We walked through the beauty and it just seemed magical. I caught up with Lauren and Logan and talked through our walk together and they told me the story of their friendship.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

All of a sudden the valley soon became open and revealed a meadow. "Logan, were here," I breathed. "Aslan's camp," said Kiera. Then we looked up and saw a centaur blowing his horn to announce our arrival as we continued to step into the camp. Logan and I saw a dryad waving to us and we waved back with a huge smile. As with one step, all of us entered the camp where the creatures began to notice us and whispers were going around like, "Oh my gosh they're here and so is Princess Kiera," "Why are they staring at us," James questioned through gritted teeth. "Maybe they think you look funny," I said with a chuckle.

Kendall's P.O.V.:

Then we arrived at a grassy to dirt terrain where I looked and saw a centaur on a lower rock. "Um. Hi, I'm Kendall and this is Lauren, James, Logan, Kiera and the Beaver's," I said hesitating. "I'm Orieus. What have you come here for," he asked me. I unsheathed my sword and said with a slight amount of confidence with it raised in salute, "We have come to see Aslan". Everyone began to murmur; but the five of us looked towards the tent and saw its flaps moving with the breeze. All of a sudden, I turned around with the others and saw them kneeling to the ground and Orieus to.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

Then, Logan and I looked and noticed two big paws emerging from the tent and it was Aslan. "Aslan. He's here," I breathed. Then I let a huge grin slowly creep up my face and Logan's did too as we saw him so beautiful and majestic. Then all six of us bowed together on knee and I felt my knee against the grass. Then he began to speak and his voice was so golden, rich and brave. "Welcome Kendall, James, and Logan sons of Adam. Welcome Lauren daughter of Eve. Welcome home Kiera, my eldest and welcome to you beavers. You have my thanks but where is the fifth," he said. That's when a sad expression loomed on my face.

James's P.O.V.:

"That's why were here sir. We need your help," said Kendall. "We had a little trouble along the way," I chimed in. "Our friend Carlos is captured by the White Wizard," Kendall informed him. "Captured? How could this happen," Aslan questioned. Then I heard Mr. Beaver say that he didn't betray us but it wasn't our fault. We don't know where he went. "Sir he's our friend," I heard Lauren say softly. "I know dear one, but that makes the mystery all the worst. This may be harder than you think," he told us. Then we went to one tent and were given new clothes. Mines awesome I have to admit. I love the different shades of green on mine with the embroidery and brown leather belt. I still had my bow and arrows along with my horn. Lauren looked so beautiful in her blue camp dress. It reminded me of Lucy almost and her hair was so awesome braided in the back, talk about amazing. Then there is Logan his was so awesome with the rich velvet blue tunic with blue undershirt, tan trousers and brown boots. I have to admit, it really feels like you are in a dream. Finally, there was Kendall. He looked so kingly like King Peter almost. As soon as he stepped out of the tent I was stargazed. "Wow Kendall you look awesome," I told him. "Thanks bro. Nice shades of green," he replied. Then I headed down to the creek to see Lauren and Logan.

Hope you all enjoy chapter 7! I apologize if it took long for me to upload so I will get Chapter 8 ready and this was composed with the melting river, Aslan's camp (alternate) and sadly soundtracks from the Lion the Witch and the Wardrobe! Enjoy for now guys!


	8. You have to lead us part 1

You have to lead us part 1

Logan's P.O.V.:

I stood in front of the mirror of the tent and I can't believe I am wearing Edmund's clothes this is awesome. All of a sudden, I noticed a hand on my shoulder and a swish of a dress moving. Then, I had to guess it was Lauren. "Boo," I heard her say. "Very funny Lauren, I know it's you," I replied back. "Okay you got me. Hey James and I are heading down to the river, want to join us," Lauren asked. "Sure. Don't mind if I do," I replied back. So I grabbed my tools that Father Christmas gave me and went to join my friends at the river. I hope Carlos is okay.

Carlos's P.O.V.:

I can't believe I had to walk during that time. My feet are killing me. How much father your majesty I asked. "Silence fool. Besides were almost there. Just keep your mouth shut, unless you want to help another rebel do you," the Wizard told me. That's not nice! Well, I hope everyone else is fine.

Kendall's P.O.V.:

Orieus told me while I was in the tent that Aslan requested my presence. So I put on my jerkin of red leather over my knit gray weave shirt, my sword belted around my waist without the shield and my boots that crisscross in the back of my foot to close. I walked out of the tent and soon stood on a grassy hill and I could see the camp down below, Lauren, James, and Logan at the river, then I turned my eyes towards a glittering castle and that's when I heard Aslan speaking to me. "That Kendall is Cair Paravel, the castle of the five thrones in one of which you will sit Kendall, as High King. You doubt the prophecy," he questioned. "No, that's just it" I replied silently. "Aslan, I'm not really sure if you know who I am-," I began to say; but he interrupted me. "Kendall Knight formally of Minnesota. … Beaver also mentioned that if you have complained about telling you to hurry up one more time, you would turn him into a hat," he finished. I just chuckled knowing that it was my own little joke. "Kendall, there is a Deep Magic more powerful than any of us that rules here in Los Angeles and Narnia. It defines right from wrong and governs all our destinies yours and mine. "B-But I couldn't even protect my friends or my family," I stuttered. "You've brought them safely this far and I applaud you for it," he told me. "Not all of them," I said. "Kendall, I will what I can to help your friend. But, I need you to consider what I ask of you… I want to keep my family and friends safe too," he told me. "Thanks Aslan, this helps me out a lot," I told him. "Your welcome, my son," Aslan replied.

Carlos's P.O.V.:

I found myself tied up to a tree all gagged, whipped, hungry and tired. What have I done I feel so guilty. Great here comes Ginnabrick. I bet he's here to laugh at me now. "Hello there young prince, are you uncomfortable do you want your pillow fluffed. Besides it's special treatment for the special boy! Isn't that what you wanted," he taunted me. I feel so guilty right now and I'm curling up into a ball.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

Aslan told me that he requested to see me in a few minuets in which I gladly told him I will be there. I looked at Logan with a smile and he smiled back at me as we watched the river swoosh. "You look just Lucy Lauren," James told me. "I bet Lucy had the exact same dress as you do at her time," Logan said to me. "Maybe you should bring one for Camille Logan a whole trunkful," I told Logan with a grin. "Yeah if we ever go back," James said silently. Logan and I looked at him with silence a frown when he said those words. "I'm sorry about that guys. We all used to have fun together didn't we," he told us. "Yeah. Before you got self-centered," I said with a laugh. "Oh really," James said with a sly smile and we started to have a splash fight in which I was freezing and so was Logan; but when we grabbed our towels the unthinkable happened.

Talk about another cliffhanger! I hope all of you enjoy part 1 of this story and I am working part 2 today so I apologize for the long update and please follow me so I can let you know on the story like a little secret that Lauren doesn't know about her family so we'll see how it goes!


	9. update

Hi guys! I apologize if I could not type up chapter 9 because my computer broke down and I had to use my laptop which unfortunately does not have Microsoft Word. I apologize again but I am planning to write Chapter 9 and post it as soon as possible so it may take a while. However I can give you guys a hint of what is to come in this story because this maybe a spoiler but it has to do with Power Rangers Samurai. That's what I have to spill if any of you have suggestions please feel free to PM at any time. Thanks guys.

From

Lucy the Valiant89


	10. Chapter 9

You have to lead us Part 2:

_(Previously in Chapter 8)_

_But when we grabbed our towels from the tree, the unthinkable happened. _

James's P.O.V.:

One of the Wizard's wolves were right in front of me and I gave a little scream, so did Lauren and Logan. Maurgrim started to say, "Please don't try to run, were tired," then Vardan finished, "And we prefer to kill you quickly," I looked at the tent and saw my horn but before I could grab it, I hit Maurgrim with the towel like a fly on a wall. "Lauren, Logan quick up the tree," I shouted over my shoulder which I grabbed my horn, placed it to my lips and blew signaling our call for help.

Kendall's P.O.V.:

I was still on the top of the hill with Aslan thinking about what he said when I heard the sound of the horn, "James," I screamed and ran as fast as a cheetah over to the river. As I looked Logan and Lauren were freaking out while James managed to climb the tree and the wolf almost got his shoe. Not nice. So I grabbed my sword and began to run through the water with un sheathed and cried out, "Get back" "Kendall" Lauren shouted as I approached the wolves circling around them. "Come on, we've been through this before we both know you have gotten in you," Maurgrim taunted as he circled me "Kendall, watch out," James screamed. My feet were still pointing at Maurgrim and so was my sword. All of a sudden, I noticed a paw pounce on Vardan it was Aslan's paw that pounced him. General Orieus cantered behind ready to strike when Aslan said, "No. Stay your weapons this is Kendall's battle," After that moment my head turned to Maurgrim ready to give me the final blow. "You may think you're a king", he sneered "But your going to die, like a dog," He lunged at me and sword was at angle then darkness overcame me as I fell down.

Logan's P.O.V.:

"No," I screamed then we cried out "Kendall". Afterwards James jumped down from the tree then me and Lauren. We quickly ran over thinking to ourselves please don't die. Then the three of us rolled over the wolf breathing heavily and all of a sudden Kendall sat up his sword in Maurgrim as he looked completely shocked. Then the three of us embraced him. Aslan soon released Vardan from his paw and commanded the other saying, "After him, he'll lead you to Carlos" Oreius nodded taking the reinforcements that came with him before.

Kendall's P.O.V.:

"Kendall, clean your sword," Aslan commanded to me. I did so then kneeled on one knee before him. Then I felt his heavy paw on my shoulder then he commanded, "Rise, Sir Kendall Wolfs bain, Knight of Los Angeles and Narnia," I solemnly did and was shocked at my new title. Lauren, James and Logan looked at me and they smiled. I soon looked at Aslan and he smiled back at me then I sheathed my sword.

Logan's P.O.V.:

The three of us soon made it back to camp and everyone cheered for Kendall who now was a knight. "Hey Lauren, you coming to the bonfire," he asked me. "I will so Logan; but Aslan requested me so I have to see him," she replied. "Alright, hope to see you soon," I replied back. What did Aslan want of Lauren?

Lauren's P.O.V.:

Aslan requested me to meet him in his tent which I agreed and there he was. "Aslan, you requested to see me," I asked. "Yes I did dear one, please sit down," he replied "Do you know why I asked you to come," he asked. "No, Aslan I don't," I replied. "Lauren, a secret was kept away from you that I must tell you and only you right now. What I have to tell you is true. Will you accept it," he questioned me. "Yes Aslan I will," I replied.

"Good. Lauren I've been watching you since you were born and what I am telling you is, that you have another brother in the family," Aslan confessed. "I have another brother," I repeated slowly. "Yes," Aslan answered. "What's my brother's name," I asked. Aslan chuckled. "You ask many questions dear one, allow me to answer for you. Your brother's name is Jayden, I sent him on important missions so that prophecy would be known to him. Little did he know that he had a sister in the family. I asked him one night to go the palace of the Wizard but he was caught and unfourtanetly turned to stone. In his mind, I promised him that he would see because he saw you once as a baby and I never go back on my promise," Aslan said.

"Will I ever see Jayden," I asked. "Yes," he replied. "Now go see Logan, he's looking for you," Aslan spoke. "Thanks Aslan, for telling me the secret," I replied. "Your welcome," Afterwards, I walked out of the tent to find Logan. "There you are Lauren," James said walking towards me and Logan. "What took you so long," Kendall asked. This is going to be a long night, I thought to myself and I told them about Jayden and they were shocked. "Lauren, I'm sure you'll meet your brother," Kendall said. Then I smiled and joined everyone else at the bonfire and then went to bed. I dreamed of the thrones being filled but as well meeting Jayden, my brother. Little did I know that was going to happen until the next day when we received some good news.

Hope everybody enjoys Chapter 9. I still apologize if it is uploaded late, and I am pretty sure you guys guessed it but Jayden Shiba of the Power Rangers Samurai is Lauren's lost brother! Finally. So keep reading everybody I will write Chapter 10 as soon as possible until then enjoy, and have a happy Halloween. From Lucy the Valiant 89

By the way the soundtracks I used are: Peter's Battle, Knighting Peter which both are from the Narnia recording Sessions and Lucy meets Mr. Tummus for Lauren and Aslan's Conversation.


	11. Chapter 11

Carlos's Return &amp; the White Wizard comes calling

Lauren's P.O.V.:

I've been thinking a lot of what Aslan said about my family and questions were coming into my mind. Did Hector and Jessica knew that we have another brother in the family, could it be a dream? But I remember what Aslan said to me, "What I'm about to tell you is true," Aslan's right. It is true about my family so I think it would be nice to understand the true meaning of family. I thought about as I fell asleep.

(Next Morning)

Kendall's P.O.V.:

I got up early this morning very early which is uncommon so to say. I looked around the tent and I saw Lauren, Logan, and James still asleep so I tiptoed out of the tent where I was greeted with a view of the camp. The sun was shining perfectly as I smiled. All of a sudden, I heard the hoofs of Orieus. He got to know me more during the bonfire last night knowing that he would be by my side at the battle. He greeted me with a smile then I looked up and saw Aslan with a figure in front of him. Orieus turned as well looking up and I knew that was Carlos. Then, I didn't hear Orieus's hooves anymore as he went to help the others. I couldn't make out what they were saying; then I heard a rustle coming from the tent. Lauren, Logan, and James woke up and they to noticed the conversation. Lauren gasped for joy and she said, "Carlos", She wanted to run up to him but we held her back not sure what was happening. I looked up again wondering what they were discussing.

Carlos's P.O.V.:

I looked at Aslan as we finished seeing my friends down there and he nodded signaling me that it was time to earn forgiveness. Aslan leapt down from the rock as we walked over to our friends my head still hanging low. We stopped a few inches from them and Aslan told them, "What's done is done. There is no need to speak to Carlos about what is past," Afterwards he went away. A few sort of moments went by and I decided to speak with them. "Hi guys," I said timidly. But soon I felt a wave of embrace and it was Lauren who embraced and I hugged her back for a good few seconds. James came up afterwards and did same as well so did Logan. I watched as all of them smiled. "How are you feeling Carlos," Logan asked. "Just tired," I replied. "Try to get some sleep," Kendall spoke. I took his advice honestly. "Oh and Carlos," I heard him again. I turned and he chuckled, "Try not to wander off okay," I just smiled as I went into my tent. It feels great to be on the right side.

After nap

Carlos's P.O.V.:

I woke up from my nap and saw an outfit laid out for me. A soft rust/red-orange tunic was lying on the table next to me with a tan colored hose. Along with it came a pair of dark leather boots and a loose sleeved pale white undershirt. I went behind the screen in the tent and began to change from the self that I was to who I was expected to be. Anyway, I finished getting dressed and walked out of my tent to notice my friends sitting at a small table for breakfast then I noticed a beautiful girl with long brown hair wearing a purple flowing dress. "Hey Carlos, your awake," James said to me. "Well I guess I am, who is that girl anyway," I replied. "That is Princess Keira, Aslan's daughter" replied James. "Oh that's cool," I replied. Soon breakfast was served to us, toast with over easy eggs. "What did I miss while I was gone," I asked.

James's P.O.V.:

I turned my head over to Lauren and she nodded as if saying if you can tell him; but I nudged my head telling her you can tell him, it's your secret.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

I decided to hold back on telling him. "You know Los Angeles or Narnia is not going to run out of toast Carlos," I told him and he chuckled. "I'm sure they will pack some for the journey back," a voice said and it was Kendall's I don't understand. "Were going back," James asked. "You are," Kendall replied coming over and sitting down. "Besides, I promised our families to keep each other safe, that means I shouldn't stay and help," Kendall continued. "But Kendall they needs us all five of us," I explained. "I'm sorry Lauren it's too dangerous," Kendall said. "Besides you and Logan almost drowned, then Carlos was nearly killed," he added. "Which is why we have to stay," Carlos said with his head down. We all looked at him and I felt the confession coming to him. "I've what the White Wizard can do, and I helped him do it. And we can't leave these people behind to suffer for it," he added with emphasis. I gently placed my hand in his and he felt peace. "Well, I suppose that's it then," James said getting up.

Kendall's P.O.V.:

My eyes darted over to James and I asked him, "Where are you going,". "To get in some practice," he replied. "Wait for me," shouted Lauren. "Hey don't forget me James," said Logan. Then the three of them went off to the target range. "Well Carlos guess that leaves you and me," I told him. "It does," he replied. "Hey would you want to learn how to use a sword," I asked him. "Of course," he answered. Then the two of us got up and we walked over to Orieus who was there waiting for us. "Ah good morning Prince Kendall," he said greeting me. "Good morning to you to general," I greeted back. "Are you here to learn how to properly use your sword," he asked. "Indeed I am," I replied. "Carlos wishes to do the same," I told Oreius. "Ah Prince Carlos, it is such the pleasure to finally meet you," Oreius said bowing.

Oreius's P.O.V.:

Prince Carlos was very surprised that I was bowing to him, I think that didn't scare him too much. So I began to teach the gentlemen/princes the art of the sword and passed with flying colors. I knew they were ready to try with horses. "You have done well, I told them. Now is the time to learn on a horse," I spoke to them. They grinned. Kendall was off to get the unicorn when I called Carlos. "Prince Carlos, can you stay behind for a second," I asked. "Sure," he answered as he came back. "I have something for you. Father Christmas wanted me to send your way; he wants you to have this," I said as my fellow centaur presented Carlos the sword and shield. "What is this," he questioned looking at me. "This is the sword and shield of King Edmund the Just, I gave these exact same gifts to him when he was younger almost around your age," I told him. "Really," he asked. I answered yes and he thanked me then went over to Kendall.

James's P.O.V.:

_Twang_

My arrow whizzed right through almost near center of the target. I still feel like I'm not getting any better but I am. Lauren gasped then she took her dagger out and you want to know what she did? With a flick of her wrist, her dagger went through the bullseye. My mouth did a jaw drop and so did Logan's which we all three started to giggle. Then we heard the neigh of horses and coming around the bend of the hill were Carlos and Kendall.

Carlos's P.O.V.:

Oh the wind on my face was billowing on me as me and Kendall cantered with our horses. Kendall's unicorn was so white like snow you couldn't even tell. I learned the horses name was Peter just like King Peter. Nice ring. "Come on Carlos," Kendall called to me snapping out of my trance. "Sword point guard, like Oreius showed us," he exclaimed. "En guarde," I cried. Lauren, James, and Logan were watching behind us with proud smiles. "Now drop," Kendall commanded. "Hey," I replied. All of a sudden we heard, 'Kendall, Carlos,". It was Mr. Beaver. My horse was terrified and I was said whoa horsey. "My name is Phillip," it replied. "Oh sorry," I apologized. "The wizard has demanded a meeting with Aslan, He's on his way here," Beaver panted. This cannot be good so we quickly hurried just in time to hear the pest cry out for the false king. Oh I don't feel so good, I think I'm going to puke. Be right back!

Kiera's P.O.V.:

"The King, the king of Los Angeles and Narnia," Ginnabrick cried out. Our people were saying things like go away wizard, stuff like that. "Emperor of the Lone Islands," he continued. I looked from the corner of my eye and saw Lauren, James, Kendall, Logan, Carlos and the Beavers running and Lauren's face was so shocked I think shivers went down her. 4 cyclops carried the false king's throne as he continued to come near us. Aslan was right next to me I hope this goes well. The Wizard was lowered and then walked the front where he glared at Carlos then looking at us he proclaimed, "You have a traitor in your midst, Aslan and Princess," Everyone gasped at these words and Carlos looked pale as a ghost. "His offense was not against you," father said. In my mind I was saying things like yeah you tell him dad. "Have you forgotten the laws upon which both Los Angeles and Narnia were built," he then questioned. That's when I had enough. "Do not cite the Deep Magic to us Wizard," I growled. "We were there when it was written," I added. Lauren looked me with curiousness and I could tell pretty soon something bad would happen.

Kendall's P.O.V.:

"Then you will remember well, that every traitor belongs to me," the Wizard continued. I looked shocked; but that would soon change. Then I heard the words, "His blood is my property," the wizard said. Okay that's it! "Try and take him then," I said stepping out with courage with my unsheathed sword. "Do you really think that mere force would deny of my right, little king," he taunted to me. I was still mad that I wanted to finish him right here once and for all. "Hey," I heard a voice yell and it was Lauren's. "Don't you dare say that about my friend," she said coming up. I looked at the Wizard who stood there shocked at Lauren's words. Well that seem to put him in his place. "Aslan's knows that unless I have blood as the law demands," he said. Then he turned to the crowd saying, "All of Los Angeles and Narnia will overturn and perish in fire and water. That teen will die on the Stone Table," Then we all gasped and I was so not ready for that as my face went into shock. "As tradition, you dare not refuse me," he added. "Enough, we shall talk with you alone," Kiera said. Then they filed into the tent along with the Wizard and I thought was going to get Lauren involved but guess not.

Logan's P.O.V.:

I saw Lauren kneeling near Carlos crying a prayer to God and I was worried about her. "Lauren, I know this may be late but depending on Carlos's final hours, you have to tell him," I said to her. "Your right Logan," she replied. "Carlos, there is something I have to tell you," she said. "What do you have to tell me girl," he asked. "I..I have a long lost brother, "she confessed. "What," he questioned. "It's true, I have a brother named Jayden," she said then that was it. Afterwards we sat in silence. Lauren was tapping her fingers, James was twiddling with grass. Carlos was pulling the grass, Kendall was quiet looking at the grass, and me well I was bored like Lauren. All of a sudden, Kendall looked up and started to stand. What happened?

Third Person's P.O.V.:

The other creatures started to stand up to as flaps of Aslan's tent opened like a dramatic curtain. The Wizard was walking out so they backed slowly and then he looked at Carlos with a smug look as he walked away. We all looked at Aslan and Kiera who were standing there waiting to find out the verdict.

Carlos's P.O.V.:

I looked at Aslan and I can tell this was not pretty his face was so sad but soon he said to all of us, "He has renounced the claim on the son of Adam's blood," We all were relieved as we cheered. I was free! However that lasted for a while when the Wizard said, "How do I know your promise will be kept," Then Aslan roared which cause the Wizard to sit down on his throne and the Narnians laughed. The cheers went up again meaning there was hope for them. Us. The descendants of our ancestors this was it. I didn't even bother to see the Wizard walk away.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

I was so glad that Carlos was free we all were relieved and we were celebrating that I don't know what could happen. I turned my face over to Aslan and Kiera. Logan looked as well; but their faces were filled with sadness, hurt, and guilt. My smile dropped too as well with Logan's. Aslan looked at us with a solemn face then walked away. Kiera followed him. We both didn't realize that the promise would happen tonight and we continued to celebrate with our friends. But I knew what would happen. Aslan would sacrifice himself for Carlos tonight. Little did I know it was all about to change.

Hope you all like this chapter guys! I apologize if it is uploaded late but I am moving things along with this story. I plan to write the next chapter soon which fair warning contains the sacrifice so please be advised. Anyway, great news! I am opening up to all of you to add some character cameos for the coronation that you guys made like. Please review on the bottom if you want me to add a character and I will add some. The soundtracks I used are Narnia SFX Returning Edmund, Aslan and the Witch and Narcissism all courtesy of YouTube.

And I wish everybody here a Merry Christmas, Happy New Year and a Happy holiday! From, Lucy the Valiant 89


	12. Chapter 12

The Promise kept

Kiera's P.O.V.:

I was comforting my father Aslan as he prepared for what would be his final night. It's so hard to say goodbye I can't bear it. "Dad, was this the promise you made to the Wizard," I asked. "Yes my dear one," he replied. I wondered if everything will be okay but it still broke me more than I can. "I will miss you so my little lioness, protect the kings as the battle approaches," he asked me. "I will dad," I replied. "I love you so much my lioness," he said. "I love you to," I replied wrapping my arms around his warm mane and cried my tears until I had no more then I let go of my dad as he left. I ran to my tent and I cried. I wonder how Lauren is doing.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

I was having a hard time sleeping. I tried everything from counting sheep, listening to the breeze nothing worked. Soon I heard a conversation and silent tears who was that crying. Then I saw a silhouette of a lion across the tent I knew it was Aslan. "James, Logan," I whispered to them. They woke up and saw my face of concern so I grabbed my red cloak with my gifts, so did James and Logan. Then we tiptoed passed Kendall and Carlos as we followed. We decided to be careful and sneaky so that we do not get blown. Aslan was walking ahead of us and we looked with suspicion but we kept moving. I did not realize why Aslan was so sad. We walked away from camp then hid behind some trees a little bit apart from Aslan. "Shouldn't you three be in bed," he asked us. Were busted. "We couldn't sleep," I replied.

James's P.O.V.:

"Please Aslan, can we walk with you," I asked. "I would be glad if you three will join me. Thank you," he replied to us. As Lauren, Logan, and I put our hands to his mane in order to comfort him, Aslan twitched his ear. I just couldn't understand it. What is going on? I continued to stroke his mane then he said to us as we came to a clearing, "It is time. From here I must go on alone," "But Aslan-," I started to say but I was interrupted. "You have to trust me, for this must be done. Thank you James. Thank you Logan. Thank you Lauren. And farewell," he told us. Then he turned towards where he was supposed to go and continued to walk. I was left with a bewildered look on my face. What does he mean "For this must be done"? "Logan, Lauren follow me," I whispered to them. They followed me and what we saw shocked the three of us.

The Wizard's P.O.V.:

Ah. Tonight is the night! Oh boy I am so excited to end this once and for all because as a song says, "There's change coming once and for all," I am telling I love that song. Wait. What musical was that from? Oh never mind. I better prepare myself. He is coming.

Third Person's P.O.V.:

A creature's scream rang through the area as if people could hear it from across the land. Torches lit just gave you the chills. Lauren, James, and Logan looked with suspicion but reasoned as well on what was to happen tonight. Creatures that belonged to the Wizard parted paths for Aslan as a way to mock him. Soon, the Wizard walked onto the Stone Table with a knife in his hands and declared solemnly, "Behold. The Great Lion," The creatures soon laughed then jeered. The three friends looked on with worry hoping something miraculous would happen; but it never came. Otmin, the Wizard's highest general went over to Aslan and poked him. He growled which caused the creatures to laugh. Soon Otmin looked to his master for the signal. He gave it.

Then with all his might and a turn of his axe pushed him down to the ground and the creatures cheered. Lauren gasped as her eyes flew open like pancakes. "Here kitty, kitty. You want some milk," Ginnabrick taunted. "Why doesn't he fight back," Lauren asked her friends. "Bind him," the Wizard commanded. The creatures did that right away binding his feet, body, and mouth with really tough cords. "Wait," The wizard said. "Let him first be shaved," he commanded. Ginnabrick took that order right away when he pulled out his dagger and began to cut Aslan's mane. Everyone cheered and dove in helping out in cutting his mane. Aslan couldn't do anything about it. Lauren, James, and Logan looked on; but they turned their heads when they saw something awful.

"Bring him to me," the Wizard commanded. The slaves, and creatures did the order by pushing him with the ropes tied to him. A wolf howled and the crowd became excited. But the Wizard raised his left hand for silence and everyone went silent. Absolutely silent. James had tears streaming down his face as he watched what was happening. Torches began to bang on the stone ground and crowd became loud again. "You know Aslan, I'm disappointed in you," The Wizard said. "Do you honestly think you can save the human being? You're giving me your life and saving no one. Ha. So much for love," he smirked. In case you hadn't noticed the Wizard bent down to the level of the table to speak these words to Aslan. Soon he rose and cried out, "Tonight, the Deep Magic will be appeased! But tomorrow, we will take Los Angeles and Narnia, Forever," The crowd cheered as the banging of the torches became louder and faster like a slow clap going to fast clap. Aslan was breathing so fast it was hard to deal with it.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

I was looking straight into Aslan's eyes and I knew it would happen. "In that Knowledge, Despair," the Wizard said raising the knife above Aslan as he looked at me still breathing. I was nervous and scared then it happened after that breath. "And DIE," the Wizard cried as he plunged the knife into Aslan who yelped with his eyes open wide then they closed. Aslan died. He's gone. Tears came right into my eyes as I cried into Logan's shoulder.

The Wizard's P.O.V.:

I did it. I've actually done it. He is finally out of my way. "The Great Cat is dead," I exclaimed and the people cheered for it as I knew what tomorrow would bring. "General, prepare your troops for battle," I commanded Otmin. As Otmin roared I mumbled, "However short it may be,". Now with that said and done time to prepare for tomorrow.

James's P.O.V.:

I was so upset now after watching that tragic sacrifice. After the Wizard's army left the Stone Table, Lauren, Logan and myself walked up to the Stone Table and saw Aslan's lifeless body on that table. Lauren quickly went to right stairs of the table and climbed up then sat down as she felt the remains of his mane. She tried to get her cordial out but I told her, "It's too late. He's gone," She was so sad. "He must have known what he was doing," I added. But Lauren couldn't help it as she cried her tears out for Aslan. Logan and I were so upset that we too started to turn on the water works. We joined Lauren on the table as we nestled it together. All of a sudden, we heard a cracking sound and mice appeared around the table. "Hey, get away, get away all of you," I was saying to them as I tried to shoo them away. "No James. Look," Logan told me. The mice were cutting the cords that were wrapped to Aslan. We gently took off the ropes and his face was so tender. "Guys we have to warn the others," I said. "James we can't just leave him," Lauren said defensively. "Lauren, there's no time. They need to know," I replied. Then she and Logan said together, "The trees"

Third Person's P.O.V.:

The trees began to blow their wind across the plain as swayed the petals from the tree where Lauren and Logan met a dryad plucked off and flowed with such grace into Aslan's camp.

Kendall's P.O.V.:

Carlos and I were fast asleep dreaming awesome things when I felt something smooth on my cheek. I woke up and saw petals form the shape of a woman. I grabbed my sword and pulled it out which caused to Carlos to wake up as well. What is going on? "Be still my Princes," she told us. "I bring grave news upon your friends," she added. I sat up as I listened to her say that Aslan was killed by the Wizard.

(Daybreak)

The sun was rising over camp as I checked out Aslan's tent to see if it was true. It was. "She's right. He's gone," I told Carlos, Kiera, and Oreius. "Then you will have to lead us," Carlos said. "Kendall, there's an army waiting out there for you," he added. "But I can't," I told Carlos. "Aslan believed you could. So do I," Carlos said. "The Wizard's army is nearing sire, what are your orders," Orieus asked me. I knew this would be at all costs to fulfill this prophecy. Time to plan then head to battle.

Hi everyone hope you enjoy this chapter! I will try my best to post the battle two-parter sooner rather than later. As we know the Super Bowl is coming up and I would like to know who is everyone rooting for this year, I am personally rooting for North Carolina. Please review guys and by the way anybody know how to upload Polyvore links to your profile. If anyone can help me please PM! Also comment on who you are voting to win the Super bowl guys.


	13. The battle part 1

The Battle part 1

_Previously in Chapter 12:_

_("The Wizard's Army is nearing sire, what are your orders," Oreius asked me. I knew this would be at all costs to fulfill the prophecy. Time to plan then head to battle)_

Kendall's P.O.V.:

I was in my tent with Carlos as the servants placed on our battle armor. I am nervous honestly, how can I do this. Besides it seems weird. "You nervous Kendall," Carlos asked me. "Yeah I am Carlos," I replied. "Do you think I can lead our people to victory," I asked him. "Aslan believed you can and so do I. Remember think of this as one big hockey game to the tournament and then we win," Carlos replied. "Thanks buddy," I replied. "Your welcome," he answered. "Kendall," a voice called to me. "Yes," I replied back. "Your unicorn is settled and ready for battle," a dryad told me. "Thank you," I replied. Okay it's time to win this battle and bring down evil and raise up the good. I walked out of the tent with my amour on as I went to my unicorn Peter. "Hey Peter, you ready for this battle," I asked while petting his mane. Peter neighed as if he is saying yes. "Okay little buddy or big buddy, let's go win," I said as I sat on Peter, met up with Orieus and led the troops to the fields of Beruna.

We arrived at the fords and it looked absolutely stunning not one sign of evil. One. Soon I heard a screech and caw sound. Our griffin scout was coming back. Oreius, Kiera, and myself were standing on a rock as the griffin flew and screeched.

Carlos's P.O.V.:

I was standing on top of the ledge with Mr. Beaver and the other archers as I heard the caw of the griffin. He swooped down then went to Kendall.

Kendall's P.O.V.:

He landed on the rocks near the three of us and still panting said, "They come your highness. In numbers and weapons far greater than our own," "Numbers do not win a battle," said Orieus. "No. But I bet they help," I added as we looked on ahead to hear the oddly tuned trumpet. "Here they come," I thought to myself as I looked towards the other hill. I could feel in my heart the intensity building inside. Then Otmin appeared. Oh my gosh he looks so scary right now and he led a huge roar or cry. Then, the army started to appear with the little creatures to the giants and right in the center with a polar bear pulled chariot was Hawk, the White Wizard. Wait a minute, is he wearing Aslan's mane on top of him like a crown or something and on the amour to? Oh good grief. Now what? I looked to Carlos from my saddle after the army approached.

Carlos's P.O.V.:

I nodded to my buddy to give him the signal then what happened brought us hope.

Kendall's P.O.V.:

After I received the confirmation from Carlos, I took a deep breath and drew my sword from its sheath. As I held it high in the air, a trumpet blew and everyone behind me gave a big battle cry and continued that as I held the sword.

Hawk's P.O.V.:

Oh. So Kendall's trying to be the hero eh? Well there is only person to fulfill this and that is me! "I have no interest in prisoners. Kill them all," I commanded to Otmin. He roared as my creatures jumped down from the rocks onto the field of battle; but I couldn't understand why he is still standing there. I mean he should have taken the army out for all I care. Great. I said this in writing. I looked at the line as if victory came already. Well, this is it and it has to end one way or another.

Kendall's P.O.V.:

I still held my sword high and the creatures did not cheer. Wait for it. I looked out almost there.

Carlos's P.O.V.:

I looked at Kendall and was like what is he doing. Soon I drew my sword, the great sword from the shield and between you and mean I am nervous 100% right now.

Kiera's P.O.V.:

Kendall gave the signal and the griffins started to fly across the sky and it led them to the others as they plunged rocks down on them causing a backfire of arrows but they dodged it with ease. Here they come. Let's do this for my father.

Kendall's P.O.V.:

Here they come. This is it. I looked at Orieus and I asked him, "Are you with me," "To the death," he replied. Then I turned back around and gave the cry, 'FOR LOS ANGLES AND NARNIA! AND FOR ASLAN," my horse soon reared and we led the army to battle. I had my sword and we charged.

Third Person's P.O.V.:

The army swept across the plain like horses and the galloped and hurried to the other army. Banners with spears were now laid across as the cheetahs ran to meet with the white tigers across the field.

Kendall's P.O.V.:

As I galloped, I pulled down my visor as we were nearing the army and all around me there was noise; but I am ready to lead our people to victory.

Third Person's P.O.V.:

Silence soon came across. Absolute silence except for the sounds of swords being drawn by Orieus and the heartbeats of many. They approached and the battle began.

(At the Stone table)

James's P.O.V.:

I woke up with Logan and Lauren. I didn't even realize we slept through the night after mourning Aslan all last night. "We should go Lauren," I told her. I walked right off the table over towards her. "I'm so cold," she said and I put my arm around her and so did Logan. We took one final look at the body of Aslan before turning around. All of a sudden, the ground shook and we fell on the steps.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

I turned around and cried, "James, Logan," Then we saw the aftermath. The Stone table was cracked in two. Two I said baby two. "Where's Aslan," I heard Logan ask. "What've they done," James asked also confused. I think he thought that the Wizard did this; yet that was not true. The sun started to rise above us and my eyes soon opened and I gasped. In the silhouette of the sun rise was Aslan. "Aslan," the three of us exclaimed and ran to him feeling his embrace as he laughed.

Logan's P.O.V.:

Thank God he's alive. I was so worried. "But we saw the knife. The Wizard-," James started to say but stopped when Aslan spoke, "If the Wizard knew the true meaning of sacrifice, he would have interpreted the Deep Magic wrong. For when a willing victim has committed no treachery and killed in a traitor's stand, the Stone Table will crack. Even death its self would turn backwards," he replied as we walked. "We sent the news that you were dead. Kendall and Carlos would have gone to war," I explained to Aslan.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

"We have to help them," I said grabbing my dagger. "We will dear one; but not alone," Aslan told me. "Climb on my back. We far to go and far to get there," he said to three of us which we did. "And you may want to cover your ears," he told us. Which we did as we heard the roar of Aslan and soon headed across the plains. I wonder how the others are doing.

Kendall's P.O.V.:

Well. We are doing okay. Not as I liked but it will do. We just released a phoenix and it created a firewall. Hopefully this will slow them down. Wait. Uh oh. The Wizard's breaking through the wall. Oh what to do. I got it. "Fall back! Draw them to the rocks," I cried as the trumpet blew.

Carlos's P.O.V.:

"That's the signal! Come on," Mr. Beaver said to me and we hurried. I made it to my position right on time. Kendall got the others here. Perfect. I raised my sword letting everyone draw their bows and put my sword down at the right moment and they fired. But, I looked over the battlefield and saw that rat knock down Kendall and his horse. "Kendall," I screamed. Yet he got back up. He tried to tell them to stop; but it was no use. Okay this is getting ugly. Be right back.

James's P.O.V.:

"Where are we going," I shouted to Aslan as we were riding to the Wizard's palace. "Hang on," Aslan commanded and we arrived at the palace.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

I slid off Aslan's back and ran inside while James and Logan followed me. I looked and there it was the body of my bother Jayden all encased in stone. I couldn't even find the words as I began to cry because I love my brother so much and I remember it was the last time he saw before he left when I was 6.

(_Flashback)_

"_Do you have to go Jayden," my sister asked. "I do Jess," Jayden replied. "But will there be an opportunity for you to see us, "asked Hector. "I wish there was," he replied. I was outside his room and I came crying to my big brother. "Don't go Jayden," I said sobbing into his arms. "I'm sorry Laur, it's the only way. Besides with dad fighting or missing now. We got to keep this family alive, "He said to me. "Will I ever see you," I asked. "Someday Lauren, someday. By the way, this is for you," he said handing a box to me. I gently opened the box and it inside was a necklace with my birthstone in it with the picture of Jayden holding me for the first time. "I'll miss you," I said embracing him. "I'll miss you to Lauren. Besides, the necklace holds the power for me to let me see you as you grow and I grow as well," he said as he kissed me on the head and said goodbye to all of us._

That was the last time I saw him; but now he looks more like a teen. My tears were still flowing as Aslan heard me cry. Then, Aslan breathed on Jayden's statue. At first nothing happened; but the stone started to disappear and for the first time in 7 years I heard Jayden breathe. I ran to my brother as I helped him. Then he looked at me. "Lauren," he asked me. "Jayden," I said as happy tears fell from my face and we embraced each other again. It feels awesome to have my brother again. From the corner of my eye, I saw James staring the water works and so did Logan. "James, Logan this-," I started to say but they finished. "Is your long lost brother Jayden," they said and they embraced him to. "Come we must hurry and search the castle. Kendall is going to need all the help he can get," Aslan commanded.

Here is part 1 guys! I apologize for the delay but hear it is. I am writing part 2 as we speak. So expect an update soon! The music I used is the battle shorter version, some of the music in the film, and Peter vs. The Witch in the recording sessions.


	14. characters

Hi everybody! I forgot to post this at the beginning of the story but here are the characters in my story and I will write a prequel to this story as well with a sequel.

Lauren Ruiz: A 14 year old girl who is bright, bubbly, energetic, girl and a whole lot of fun to be around with. She lives in New York with her older brother Hector and younger sister Jessica. She has another brother Jayden who she hasn't seen since she was 6 years old. She is best friends to Logan Mitchell of Big Time Rush and cares for people all around her. She also has a Power Ranger father and is the descendant of Queen Lucy the Valiant of Narnia. She has brown hair and eyes and loves fashion.

Logan Mitchell: Lauren's best friend who met her over the holidays in 2010. He has chocolate brown hair and eyes that make Lauren melt. He shares some of the same personality traits as Lauren. He loves making music and being in Big Time Rush with his bandmates and really helps those in need. Logan is the descendant of King Caspian the Tenth of Narnia.

James Diamond: He is the "ladies man" of the group of friends because of his hotness, plan to get girls, and can be somewhat clumsy. But, he always makes time to hang out with his friends and is willing to rise to the challenge. He has brown hair and brown-ish eyes. He takes a lot in his work but is very good at archery like his ancestor. He is the descendant of Queen Susan the Gentle of Narnia.

Carlos Garcia: He is the daredevil out of the five friends. He never betrayed anyone in his life; but when the prophecy begins to fulfill he is like his ancestor in the decision to choose good or evil. In the end, he chooses good because that what makes him awesome. Carlos has black hair and brown eyes and takes interest in the extreme but also rises to the challenge like James. He is the descendant of King Edmund the Just of Narnia.

Kendall Knight: He is the born leader of his friends despite being hockey captain back home. Like everyone else, he willing rises to the challenge no matter the stakes which everyone expects. He lives with his mom Jennifer and his little sister Katie. Kendall has blond-brown hair and hazel green eyes. He's also in love with his girlfriend Jo and is the descendant of High King Peter the Magnificent of Narnia.

Jayden Shiba (Ruiz): Hi I'm Jayden. I'm Lauren's lost brother and if you can guess I honestly hadn't been with her ever since she was six. By the way I am writing this for them because they begged me to. Anyway, before the prophecy I was the red samurai Power Ranger with my friends Mia, Kevin, Mike, Emily, and Antonio. Besides, I am doing what dad told us and since we heard he went missing we don't know where he is; but I hope we find him. I am the descendant of Mister Tummus though I am not a faun.

Hawk the White Wizard: Oh. Hi. I'm Hawk, the king of this place. Yes things are pretty "ugly" around here since I was in power but come on it's the world for crying out loud! Please excuse my anger issues. Where was I? Oh yes. I have black curly hair and brown eyes so it can't be easy to see me. In case you are wondering I am the descendant of the White Witch. You know the Queen of Narnia. Oh I got to my toast is done. Bye!

Jennifer Knight: Kendall's mom

Katie Knight: Kendall's sister

Jo Taylor: Kendall's girlfriend

Princess Kiera: Hi there. I'm Kiera, Aslan's daughter and yes I'm the princess of Narnia. I love my dad very much and he gives the same love to me and all of his creatures which I find to be amazing. Bye.

Stephen Shiba: He is Lauren and Jayden's father who they thought was dead after the battle but he is alive and well. He comes to the coronation with their family and is happy to reunite with his kids after all that had happened.

Hope you guys enjoy this because I will be getting the next part of the battle up as soon as I can finish it and I will be able to post filler chapters leading up to the coronation so I am excited. Hope you are enjoying this. Please comment below!


	15. The battle part 2

The battle part 2

Kendall's P.O.V.:

Okay let's get a quick recap done shall we? So we were going great for the first part of the battle then that rat launced an arrow at Peter which caused him to fall and now we are losing. Oh great! What am I going to do?

Kiera's P.O.V.:

I was right near Carlos and Kendall helping them fight. All of a sudden, the Wizard approached and knocked down one of our creature turned into stone. Okay not nice. Now it is getting really crazy and I am not sure how they will go through this. "Carlos, there's too many. Get Lauren, James, and Logan to bring them home," Kendall screamed. "No," I shouted as I hit a minotaur. "You boys are going to win this whether you leave or not," I yelled. But it was too late Carlos already went with Mr. Beaver.

Carlos's P.O.V.:

I was halfway up on the rocks and saw the wizard heading toward Kendall with a sword and his wand. Bingo. If I can break the wand there is no way he is turning my friend into stone. "Kendall said get out," Mr. Beaver shouted as I ran across the rocks again. "Kendall's not king yet," I shouted back. I ran right to point where I was to reach him but that rat aka Ginnabrick got in my way so you know what I did? I ran by him and my sword cut off his beard. Oh did he need to shave. The Wizard was almost at Kendall and I gave a cry as I jumped from the rock with my sword near the wand to break it; he moved it just in time.

Hawk's P.O.V.:

Okay, what the heck you?! I thought you wanted to help me. Well that's it if I am not going to win this, there is only one way.

Carlos's P.O.V.:

He was about to turn me into stone but I moved just in time to let my sword crack the ice crystals in the wand and let out a blue light to show it's end. I saw Kendall and he was what? All of a sudden, the wizard stated a swordfight with me and soon felt the stab of the wand I broke go into my stomach as I fell down to the ground and let darkness overcome me.

Kendall's P.O.V.:

"Carlos" I screamed as he went down. Okay no one messes with me or my friends. I have to do this. I ran to the Wizard who knew I was ready to fight him and we engaged in sword fight. I dodged every attack he could think of and he almost slit my throat but I can manage. I can do this.

Jayden's P.O.V.:

Lauren and I were on my horse galloping to the battle site right behind Aslan and we arrived at some of the lower rocks. Aslan told us to wait for his signal and soon we will come in to help. Then we heard a roar from the cliff it was Aslan. That's our cue. Lauren jumped off my horse and ran with Logan and James to the cliff while followed behind. Then we heard a battle cry and soon went into the battle.

Kendall's P.O.V.:

"Impossible," The wizard said speechless. I looked out and saw Aslan alive, Lauren, Logan, and James ready to fight and wait a minute is that Jayden? Oh my gosh it is Jayden. Uh oh is he trying to do this again he knows I can win. Oh man I am losing right now. Ow he made me trip and now I a sword has plunged into my amour and now he is about to kill me. Well this is it. But I didn't see what happened.

Third Person's P.O.V.:

What happened was Aslan killed the Wizard and he was gone.

Kendall's P.O.V.:

I got the sword out of my shoulder plate and the creatures that came to help went away as Aslan ate the Wizard. I know gross. "It is finished," Aslan proclaimed to me. I nodded and soon heard the voice of "Kendall," it was Lauren. I hugged her as she came up to me. We did it! We won! The prophecy will be fulfilled. "Where's Carlos," James asked as Kiera joined us. Oh no Carlos! We quickly ran to find him just in time.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

We found Carlos and that rat was about to kill him. "Carlos," James screamed as he notched an arrow and it flew into his chest. Carlos was breathing but it didn't look good. I got my cordial out, unscrewed the bottle and let one drop of liquid go into his mouth. His mouth soon closed and we wondered what happened. We all thought he was gone and we started to cry; but a miracle happened. Carlos started to breathe. "Come on buddy," Kendall encouraged and we were relieved as he came out and smilied at us. James was relieved and so I was to. Kendall gave Carlos a big hug and asked him, "What are you going to do as you were told buddy," "Beats me," he replied. I smilied and gave him a hug as the others followed. Then we saw Aslan and Kiera coming to help heal. Aslan brought the creatures to life again. I just remembered my cordial and Logan has valve of healing petals which I learned were healing stars. So the two of us stood up and went to help the wounded while the others looked on. It's over the battle is done.

Here is the battle part 2 everybody! I apologize if it is short but let's just say it is hard to describe just saying! As promised, I will be writing the filter chapters leading to the coronation so I am so excited and hope you enjoy this chapter!


	16. Bonds of happines

Bonds been made

Lauren's P.O.V.:

After Logan and I healed many creatures, we walked back to camp and were greeted with a cheer of people all around the camp. Aslan and Kiera went to tent and Aslan soon spoke, "My friends! Today is a glorious day. The Wizard is no more! Good has overcome the evil," Everyone cheered and hugged one another as the news spread thanks to the television crews. "The prophecy will be fulfilled. Tonight we celebrate and honor those who gave their lives in this Great War," Kiera proclaimed as we went into a moment of silence. I thought about our dad and wondered if he is okay. "Now we celebrate," Aslan proclaimed and everyone cheered. Since we didn't have to leave for Cair Paravel by tomorrow, we all celebrated with our soon to be subjects. "Having fun Lauren," Jayden asked me. "Yep," I replied. "So, want to introduce me to your friends," he asked. "Oh yeah," I replied.

Carlos's P.O.V.:

I have to admit the bonfire celebration is going along really well and the best part? I was dubbed a knight. Sir Carlos Wand breaker, I know weird name; but it does have a ring to it. I saw Lauren and someone else coming with her. "Hey Carlos. Hey Kendall," Lauren greeted us. "Hey Lauren," we greeted back. "Enjoying the night," Kendall asked. "Oh yes I am," she replied. "Guys, this is my lost brother Jayden I was telling you about. Jayden this is Kendall Knight and Carlos Garcia," she introduced to her brother. "Hi Jayden," Kendall said while shaking his hand. "Hi guys. It's a pleasure to finally meet you. Lauren told me a lot about you guys ealier," Jayden said. "She did huh," I asked. "Indeed I did," she replied. "Lauren, Jayden," Kiera called. "Oh hey Kiera," Lauren said. "Sorry to bother you but dad has some great news for you guys," she added. "Okay," Jayden replied and off they went to see Aslan.

Jayden's P.O.V.:

What news does Aslan have? I mean I hope it's about dad. Between you and me, Lauren and I miss him. We soon entered the tent and Aslan. "Aslan you requested us," Lauren asked. "Yes I did dear ones. I bring great news about your dad," Aslan said. "Really? What is it," I asked. "Your father is alive," he said to us. "Alive," we both said in unison. "Yes, your father was thought to be dead but he went missing and I listened to your prayers and found your father okay," Aslan explained. This is the most amazing news I have ever heard since mom and dad announced I was going to be a big brother. "Will dad be at the coronation," I asked Aslan. "Yes. All of your family will be there including your dad," he replied. "Thank you for telling us Aslan," Lauren said. "Your welcome. Now I bet you want to tell the boys do you," he replied.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

I ran out of the tent and Jayden followed. "James, Carlos, Logan, Kendall," I shouted. "Big news," "What's that Lauren," Logan asked after we found them sitting down. "Should we tell them together Jay," I asked my brother. "We should Laur," he replied. "Our father's alive," we told them. "What," the boys said in unison. "Yes," I replied back. The boys soon cheered and Logan gave a big bear hug. "That is the most hugest news guys," Kendall exclaimed. "Yeah, I bet you guys didn't expect that," James said. "No we didn't," I told them. "But the important thing now is that our families and bonds are reunited and whole again," Jayden said. "Agreed," the boys replied. "Now, what are we all sitting for? Let's celebrate," I said. "Hey wait for me sis," Jayden said following me. I somehow knew everything was going to be great. As night approached, I was with Jayden at my favorite stargazing spot at camp. "You know, it's great to have you back Jayden. I missed you, "I told him. "I missed you too sis," he replied. "I can't wait for Hector and Jess to see you," I told him. "Yeah, I can't wait either", Jayden answered. Soon I started to yawn. "You getting tired Lauren", Jayden asked. "Yeah", I replied. So Jayden picked me up bridal style and took me to my tent and placed me in bed. "Night Lauren," Jayden said as he kissed my forehead. "Night Jay," I whispered back and soon I went to sleep.

Here is the first filter chapter guys! I can't believe that I wrote two chapters in one day that is insane I'm telling you! So excited to write the others and the coronation so please review and enjoy!


	17. Travel to Cair Paravel

The travel to Cair Paravel

Lauren's P.O.V.:

Last night was so much fun and I really enjoyed it! Besides, getting to be together with my friends and my brother Jayden is truly a treasure that I can't lose. I woke up early today as I sat in my hammock back in Aslan's camp and I heard a familiar voice, "Rise and shine Lauren," "Jayden. I know it's you," I replied back. Then my brother came into view wearing a red jerkin and brown pants. He also had a sword with him. "Slept well," he asked. "Yeah," I replied. "Can you believe today is the day we travel to Cair Paravel," I asked him. "I know. So exciting," Jayden replied. "I'm going to finish up then help Logan besides I need to get ready," I told Jayden. "Okay sis," he replied and then left my tent. I took a deep breath and put on my sky blue travel dress for today and I am so excited! I wonder how Logan is doing.

Logan's P.O.V.:

I honestly have to admit that last night was really amazing come to think of it. I'm so happy for Lauren and Jayden after they learned that their dad is alive. I know that they missed him so much. Anyway, I woke up from my sleep and I realized that today is the day we travel to Cair Paravel and prepare for what lies ahead meaning the coronation and boy am I excited. Thanks to the creatures who were helping me they laid out my travel outfit which is a gray jerkin with nice silver belt around the waist, gray pants and black riding boots. I'm so excited! After I finished getting ready, I went over to Lauren's tent. I hope she's ready for today as well.

James's P.O.V.:

Today is the day! I am freaking out right now and I am 100 on the excitement scale of 1 to 10. Come to think of it, I didn't expect it at all for me to be the descendant of Queen Susan the Gentle; but I am ready for whatever happens. I am dressed right now in a teal/forest green jerkin with hints of white peeking through the sleeves, brown medieval pants along with my belt that I wore with my other outfit and black riding boots as well. "Hey James," I heard a voice call to me. I turned around and there was Jayden, Lauren's brother who I met last night. Gotta admit he's a pretty cool dude. "Hi Jayden. Didn't see you there," I greeted back. "Yeah. So excited for today," he asked. "You bet. Is Lauren excited," I asked. "Yeah she is," he replied. Soon, I received word that my horse was ready for travel and I went over.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

I just got dressed in my sky blue dress and ballet flats of the same color. The centaurs helped me put on my sky blue cape and I honestly feel a little spoiled. Just saying. So the centaurs are working on my hair and all of a sudden I heard footsteps then a voice, "Hey Lauren," I turned around and there was Logan standing at the door of my tent. "Hi Logan," I greeted him. "You look amazing Lauren," he told me. "Thanks and you look handsome as well," I replied. "Thanks girl," he replied. "I still can't believe today is the day. This is still hard to grasp," I told him. "Yeah, but hey this day will be great," Logan replied back. "Thanks," I told Logan. "Your Majesty, Lucy is ready for the journey," Willow told me. "Thank you," I replied. Willow, Dove, Jane, and Ruple are my ladies in waiting. I got to know them during the time I was here and they are so sweet.

Kendall's P.O.V.:

I just got done getting dresses and I saw James with Jayden. "Hi boys," I greeted them. The three of us soon went to our horses all set and ready to go for today. Peter is back to his normal self and I love it. We soon heard the clopping of hooves and out came Carlos ready to go.

Carlos's P.O.V.:

Thanks to the dryads that helped me onto Phillip, I felt light as a feather as I rode him to the entrance of Aslan's camp. Kiera followed behind on amazing snow colored horse.

Kiera's P.O.V.:

I was following right behind Carlos so today is exciting! My lavender dress was perfect for today. I wish I had a new outfit with me right now but I will have to wait until the coronation.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

Logan and I talked for hours as we walked over to get on our horses. I am so excited. "Your Majesties," Orieus said bowing to us. "Hello Orieus," I replied. He soon brought out Lucy and Caspian our horses. Lucy was a beautiful chestnut colored horse with red reigns around her. Caspian was a dark black and gold reigns were around him on his bridle. Our saddles were ready to go as well. So Logan helped me onto Lucy and since I learned from him while back he did horseback riding, he got on Caspian and two of us went to the entrance of the camp where we saw our friends including Jayden already on his horse. "Hey guys," I said to them. "Hey Lauren," Jayden replied. Soon Kiera came close to us and Aslan was right behind her. "Are you ready dear ones," he asked us. "Were ready whenever you are Aslan," Kendall replied. So Aslan took the lead and we followed him to Cair Paravel.

Third Person's P.O.V.:

The rest of the camp followed and everyone in Los Angeles were tuning in from their TV's as they watched the procession go through. Then they arrived.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

Jayden came up on his white horse next to me as we continued to walk. "You alright Lauren," he asked me. "Just a little nervous that's all," I told Jayden. "Don't be nervous. Besides, this will be amazing for us and I can tell no one will ever hurt my sister," he replied. "Thanks Jayden," I told him. Then I heard Logan call to me saying, "Lauren! Look," Jayden and I looked ahead and there it was the castle of Cair Paravel as it shined and sparkled in the sunlight. From a distance it looked very small; but as we got closer holy cow it was huge! "Jayden, are you feeling the same thing I am," I asked my brother. "Yes I am," he replied. Wow! It is so beautiful. I can't believe it. People were near the castle and they began to cheer when they saw us coming. I looked through the crowd and saw Jayden's friends and mentor in the midst of the crowd. I waved happily to everyone and soon we arrived at the gate of our castle.

Logan's P.O.V.:

Were here I can't believe this! I saw a whole bunch of our Palm Woods buddies and Gustavo was there in the crowd and it looked like he was crying. I guess he's prod of us. I soon got off Caspian and helped Lauren get down Lucy while Jayden was being the best brother ever to her. Cair Paravel looks amazing and more majestic as I dreamed it would be. It was so amazing!

Jayden's P.O.V.:

I followed behind Lauren as we entered into the huge castle which I think is an amazing castle and it looks like a cathedral almost; but that's my thinking. The servants were happy to see of all us and Aslan and some bowed and curtsied to us saying, "Welcome home Your Majesties," or "Congratulations on your win," Yet I never felt so happy.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

Jayden walked right near me and Logan as we were treated to a tour of the castle. Soon, we came to chapel. I entered the chapel to see an altar of the Last Supper, a crucifix, the tabernacle and a statue of Our Lady of Fatima to the side. Then, I noticed six leaners facing the altar and a bunch of candles. I went over and lit one of the candles then I went to my kneeler and knelt before the altar in prayer.

Jayden's P.O.V.:

I followed right behind my sister as the six of us knelt before the altar and I felt peace which I have always felt but not in a way like this. I saw James and he was smiling through tears running down his eyes and I guess he found something special. After we prayed, we were shown our rooms/suites if you will.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

I am telling you this is awesome! I was shown to my room and I noticed my room had a two red-moghany double doors with the symbol of my cordial engraved in the doors. I opened the doors to my room and I couldn't believe the size of my room. It was huge with a beautiful bed with gold sheets already on my bed, a balcony that looked out towards the sea, a bathroom, and a wardrobe full of dresses for me. My room looks so cool with the painted gold walls and I can't believe this is happening. Then I heard a knock on my room doors. "Enter," I called. Logan came and saw me. "Hey check this out Lauren. Your room looks awesome," he told me. "Thanks Logan. I bet your room is awesome too," I told him. "Yeah it is. So you ready to see the Great Hall," he asked. "Of course," I replied back. Logan and I went out of my room and we met up with James, Kendall, and Carlos in front of the Great Hall.

Kendall's P.O.V.:

We are just about to enter the Hall for the first time and I am so excited to see what it looks like. Two centaurs opened the double doors for us as walked a few steps then entered into the big great hall. The columns were so high and I was just an awe. Then we came towards the end of the hall and saw five marble thrones behind a stained glass window of peacock feathers. "Wow," I said to Carlos. "Wow is right," James said as well. We walked up the mini steps to the thrones and I was surprised on how amazing it was. My throne had an engravement of my sword in sheath on the circle of the thrones while Carlos had his sword breaking the Wizard's wand, James had his horn on his throne, Logan with the healing stars and the sea, and Lauren had her cordial engraved. I was speechless. "Aslan, this is awesome," I told him. "I'm glad you like it Kendall," he replied. Then we had dinner because it was a long day. Besides, we have to send out invitations to our coronation, have a few press conferences and stuff like that. Man am I ready right now.

Logan's P.O.V.:

We just settled in to Cair Paravel and I can't believe that this will be happening in a few days. I'm still shocked but I know in the end it will be worth it. All of a sudden, I heard a knock at the doors to my room. "Just a moment," I called. I was putting on my white pajama shirt so I had to put them on. "Enter," I called. Soon the doors opened and I noticed Lauren coming in. "Hey Lauren," I greeted her. "Hey Logan," she replied back. "Couldn't sleep" she asked. "Yeah. I have been thinking about something lately and it has to do with the band," I replied. "What's wrong," Lauren asked. By the way she was wearing her gold nightgown with a gold robe and slippers. My room is a lot like Lauren's just so you know. "Well, I know we have a press conference tomorrow but with us ruling a kingdom, I'm not sure if the band can still go on," I explained. Just then, the door creaked and Kendall, James, and Carlos came in to my room as they heard Lauren and I talk. "We overheard. This is going to be a hard decision," James said. "Kendall, do you have an idea," I asked him.

Kendall's P.O.V.:

I thought about it for a minute or two until I came to my decision. "Well guys. Lauren's right. Being descendants of royals do come with responsibility and besides I love being in the band and making music with you guys," I started to say. "What's your point," Carlos asked me. "The point is, since we will be crowned very soon I think during the press conference tomorrow we should tell our fans that we are on hiatus for quite some time but we will always be a band no matter what," I concluded. "I like it," Logan said. Afterwards we all said night and went back into our rooms for bed. Besides tomorrow was going to be crazy.

Here is the filter you guys! I am so sorry for the long delay but I am so excited to tell you that the first chapter of the prequel is up and ready to go. So please if you have a chance check it out. I will be writing the next filter pretty soon then the coronation. So please stay on standby for that.


	18. Press day

Announcement Day

Lauren's P.O.V.:

I woke up very happy today because I remembered today was our first press conference and for the boys to announce that the band will be on hiatus. Logan told me that he and the boys were talking about it last night and I believe that have reached the decision.

Gustavo's P.O.V.:

I talked with the dogs I mean boys on the phone last night and we agreed that the band will be going on hiatus but I am so proud of the boys and how far they had come when I first met them. Now I feel like crying. I turned on my TV in the media room in my mansion ready to watch the press conference. James soon tweeted for everybody to watch the conference and I had a feeling everybody would be watching.

James's P.O.V.:

So today is the day for this announcement. I am really going to miss being in the band. I know I will see them but ruling a kingdom now does come with its own purpose. We were all dressed in our outfits from yesterday and I am nervous about breaking the news. I hope it all will go well.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

We are outside the Great Hall doors and I am a little bit nervous. "Logan you nervous," I asked him. "Yeah," he replied back. "It's time," Aslan told us. The centaurs opened the doors and we walked right into the hall and sure enough we bombarded by the press but thanks to the guards they held them back. Well, here goes nothing.

Katie's P.O.V.:

"Hurry Mom. The press conference is starting," I shouted as I ran to the TV at the crib. Oh. Hi. Didn't see you there. I'm Katie, Kendall's sister. Yes I am sister to the soon to be High King and I am proud to say he is my brother. My mom came in just in time to hear the boys and Lauren speak.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

I cleared my throat and went to the podium that was almost directly in front of the thrones. "Good morning everyone here in Cair Paravel and to those tuning in on TV and radio. Thank you so much for being here with us on this day. Now, as of lately we can hereby confirm that the five of us are descendants of the Kings and Queens of Old," I said speaking into the microphone. Everybody applauded and Aslan smiled as I continued my next speech portion. "I can also hereby confirm today. That I have reunited my lost brother Jayden who is here today" Jayden came right by me as people started to give a standing ovation and I was ready to give the final part before turning it over to the boys who would make an announcement. "To add, as your soon to be Queen, I can assure all of you that our reign with be filled with hope, peace, and prosperity. I can also confirm to everyone that Jayden and I's father Sargent Steven Shiba of the United States Army has returned and is alive and well" Everybody soon stood and applauded for Jayden and I knowing that our dad would come home.

Katie's P.O.V.:

Mr. Bitters came rushing in after hearing word the press conference was on and he joined us. "Katie, why are you crying," he asked me after he noticed I was wiping some tears. "I'm so happy for the guys including Lauren and Jayden. I'm so happy," I replied. "Indeed you are," he agreed.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

"It is my honor now to give the podium to my friends Big Time Rush who have an announcement for their fans. Again, thank you all for coming," I concluded. Everyone clapped as I walked back to my position. Here we go boys you can do this.

Gustavo's P.O.V.:

Lauren did an amazing speech and I am ready for what the dogs have to say. I am proud of them!

Kendall's P.O.V.:

"Good morning everyone. Thank you so much for coming," I said into the microphone. "Now rumors have been swirling as of lately whether or not Big Time Rush will go on hiatus or still continue to right music. Today we are announce the truth and answer all of your questions," I spoke. I took a deep breath. Well, here goes nothing. Carlos was also at the podium and he spoke the announcement, "Today we announce and confirm to all our fans…that Big Time Rush will go on hiatus," Carlos announced. I looked and everyone in the press was really shocked. I bet our fans are upset.

Gustavo's P.O.V.:

I stared at my TV and smiled. They boys knew this was going to happen and I couldn't be prouder with this decision. The boys will still be my dogs.

Logan's P.O.V.:

"The reason why we are going on hiatus is that since we are the descendants of the Kings and Queens of Old and ruling a kingdom comes with great responsibility and full amount of dedication," James spoke into the mic. Soon, I stepped forward and spoke after James, "We know you all our shocked and confused; but it is our choice and we choose to do so. To all our fans out there watching or tuning in, we can't thank you enough for this journey we had and who knows maybe down the road we may make music; but you are always in our hearts and we all love you to death" I feel so much better after getting that out. "Again, thank you for coming," Kendall spoke and we walked from the podium back into our rooms. Well, Lauren's actually. "That was great guys," Jayden told us. "Thanks buddy," I replied. "Logan! Check it out," Carlos said tapping me on the shoulder. "What is it," I asked. "Our fans are supporting us and they are so proud on how far we come. Look," James said as he found a video and began to play it. Fans were holding posters with sayings of Long live the kings and queen or thank you Big Time Rush and may you have a good reign.

James's P.O.V.:

I smiled. I guess this was my destiny after all; but I am so excited because the coronation is in a few days and I still can't believe it. I sent out my invites to all of my family members and I can't wait to see them! "Well guys, how about we get some pre-coronation stuff done," Lauren said to us. "Let's go," the four of us said in unison. We all soon left Lauren's room ready to continue pre-coronation planning.

Here is the filter guys! Again I apologize for the delay. I am planning to write one more filter chapter before I get to the coronation so please stay tuned!


	19. Families arrive

The families arrive

(_Day after press conference_)

Jess's P.O.V.:

Hi there! I'm Jessica, Lauren's sister. I live here in New York with my brother Hector which is amazing come to think of it. Think you can keep a secret? I got word powers! My brother and I along with our friends Keith, Lisa, and Marcus are like superheroes that try to teach the power of words and stop the Pranksters. We call our group the Electric Company. Well, it has been a few days/ months and we came up with a peace treaty and the pranksters are now our best friends. Lisa, Francine, Marcus, Manny, Keith, Danny Rebus, Gilda Flipp, Annie, and I were all hanging out at the diner with Shock and Mario. All of a sudden, I felt this wave of speed coming. Oh boy. Here comes Hector. "Jess! Dad! It's here," Hector exclaimed. "What's here dude," Danny asked quizzically. I know what's here. Our dad has been home for a few days now and he heard the commotion. "Did I hear Hector say it's here," he asked poking his head out the door to the kitchen. "Sure did dad," I replied.

Hector's P.O.V.:

This is so exciting and I can't wait to see Lauren and Jayden within a few days. I got everything packed like my tux, a few clothes and other items. "Come on you too. We have to get to LaGuardia soon if we want to catch the flight," I told them. "we didn't have a chance to pack," Jess told me. "You guys are all set," I told them. "Let's just say it is thanks by your brother," I added. Good old me. We said goodbye to our friends who would be watching the coronation from here in New York and got in our limo headed to the airport to catch our flight.

(Plane)

Silvia's P.O.V.:

I can't believe my baby Carlos will be crowned king pretty soon. This is so exciting. I'm on the same plane as Joanna, and Brooke. We are so proud of the boys and I am excited to see them pretty soon. "Attention please. We ask all passengers to buckle up for we are starting our descent. Thank you," I heard on the P.A. Oh better turn off my laptop.

(At Cair Paravel)

Lauren's P.O.V.:

We had just finished our final coronation rehearsal and it was really awesome. I just received a text from Hector saying he, Jess, and Dad were on the plane soon to be landing in L.A. I am so excited! "You excited Lauren," Logan asked. "Yep," I replied. Afterwards, we heard the word that the families did arrive. Well, tomorrow is the coronation so here we go.

Hope you guys like the filters and right now I will be writing the one you all have been waiting for, the coronation so enjoy guys!


	20. The coronation

The coronation

Hector's P.O.V.:

Today is the day! Lauren's coronation and man am I so excited! How is it possible that she grew from a little baby to being crowned queen? I do not know but I am so excited. I'm in the hotel with Jess with mom and dad. Mom looked pretty in her red strapless gown with her red slippers. Jess was awesome in the outfit that I found her in and I looked handsome. "Hurry up guys. We have to go," I called out. Jess, mom, and dad were ready just as I called. Let's go.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

I felt the sunlight going through my face as I woke up in my bed. Willow was already at the side of my bed. Man how does she know that I am waking up? Beats me. "Good morning Lauren," Willow said to me. "Morning," I replied back. "I see you have already waked up. Did you forget what today is," Willow asked. "Yeah I did. What is today," I asked. "Your coronation," she replied. "It's my coronation," I said fully sitting up in bed now. "Yes it is," she replied. Man how did I forget? Thanks to Willow I got breakfast and soon I walked into my bathroom and took a bath because today was going to be amazing.

Mr. Bitter's P.O.V.:

I just woke up when my phone buzzed about the coronation happening today. I am so excited! This is going to be amazing I mean all the gowns, the ceremony, and all the fun stuff. I can't wait! The clock said 9:40 but the ceremony would start at noon so I found my TV and put it on just in time as I heard the words of Robin Roberts, "Good morning everyone. We are here outside Cair Paravel broadcasting from the coronation. I'm Robin Roberts here today with my cohosts Michael Strahan and Lara Spencer" I couldn't believe this was to be happening soon. Soon I got my P.A. system and turned it on. "Good morning Palm Woods residents. This is Mr. Bitters speaking and I want everybody to turn your TV's on pretty soon because the coronation coverage is staring now," I said happily. This is it.

(In New York)

Annie's P.O.V.:

I just woke up from my sleep and my phone all of a sudden buzzed. I have a smartphone now so to say. I saw a text coming from Francine sent in a group text to me, Gilda, Keith, Lisa, Shock, Mario, Danny, Marcus and Manny with the words today is the day. It's Lauren's coronation day! I gasped and squealed with shock! I am so excited for Lauren. I quickly got dressed and headed over to the diner where almost everybody was getting ready to watch. "Hey Annie, you got my text," Francine said happily. "I know. I am so excited for Lauren. It seems it was just yesterday we were all enemies," I replied. "Ditto to that," Danny replied. "You excited Shock," I asked him. "Yes I am Annie," he replied. Then, I heard a phone buzz. "Mine," Keith called; but we know it's his phone. "Text from Hector," he announced. "What did he say," Gilda asked. "He says morning guys! I bet you are excited for today as much as we are. So you guys want to face chat with us before the ceremony," he replied. "Tell him yes," I said. So he did and we went into the diner to catch the coronation.

(At Cair Paravel)

Lauren's P.O.V.:

Willow and my ladies in waiting Jane, Dove, and Lily were helping me with my nightgown as I stood behind the screen that was in the bathroom and they helped me gently into my bathtub. "Excited for today your highness," Jane asked me as she began to wash my hair. I told her a few times to call me Lauren instead of all the your highness stuff; but I didn't mind. "Yes Jane I am excited; but also nervous," I replied. "Why," she replied. "Well this is going to be the first time with my whole family here and I don't want to cry out on everyone," I answered. "I see," Willow said as she helped Jane with washing my hair. "No matter what Lauren, you are going to do amazing and I am sure of it," Willow told me. "Thanks Willow," I replied. "No problem, Queen Lauren," she replied. After they finished with my hair, they helped me back out of the tub. Then I put on my bathrobe and went back into my room to get ready.

Logan's P.O.V.:

I woke up from a long sleep as I heard the clink of a cup and the stirring of milk. What is going on? "Morning Logan," Jacob told me. "Oh. Morning Jacob. Is there a reason why we are having breakfast here," I asked. "Because today's your coronation," he replied. "Our coronation," I yawned. Then, it dawned on me. TODAY'S OUR CORONATION! I jolted out of bed like a firecracker for breakfast. "It's our coronation," I said happily as I ran to Carlos's room.

Carlos's P.O.V.:

I was in the middle of a great dream of me as king marrying a nice queen and having fun with our kids; but as well saving the princess and singing Beatle songs. Until that was interrupted by a knock at my room doors and Logan's voice saying, "Carlos wake up," "What for," I asked groggily. "It's our coronation today," I heard Logan reply. It's today! I'm so excited! I have to wake up James.

James's P.O.V.:

I was just waking up from a good night's sleep after all the coronation planning we had to do the last few days and let me say it was tiring and stressful at the same time. "James are you up," I heard Carlos's voice through the doors to my room "Yes I'm up Carlos. What is it," I replied. "Today's our coronation," Carlos replied happily before adding "Better wake up Kendall," Oh my gosh! Today's our coronation! I am so excited! I jumped out of bed and soon ran to Kendall's room to tell him the news.

Kendall's P.O.V.:

I was dreaming hockey again when I heard knocks at my room doors. "Okay I'm coming," I said yawning as I went out of bed over to the doors. "Hey James," I replied knowing that it was him who was knocking. "Hey Kendall, do you what today is," he asked. "No I forgot," I honestly replied. "Today's our coronation," he said to me. That woke me up right on the spot. "Our coronation is today," I exclaimed. "Yep," he replied. Oh boy! This is it! My destiny is finally happening. "Thanks for waking me up bud," I replied. "Anytime Kendall," James replied. "See you in a few hours," I called to him. Man, can't believe I am going to be crowned high King today. Well, better get ready.

Gustavo's P.O.V.:

I'm at my mansion right now putting the final touches on my tux and may I say I looked handsome. All of a sudden, I heard the doorbell. That must be Kelly. I went to the door and saw Kelly looking awesome in a beautiful peach strapless gown with matching shoes and handbag. "Kelly, you look stunning," I told her. "Thanks Gustavo. You look handsome," she replied. The limo soon arrived and we were on our way to the coronation ceremony.

Third Person's P.O.V.:

Guests were staring to arrive and get seated the Great Hall. Many people were friends and family coming to see one another. Everybody was just in anticipation and waiting for the ceremony to start. Gustavo was impresses on how many people showed up. No wonder everyone was excited.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

I was sitting on the seat of my vanity as my servants were brushing my hair. I hadn't put on my coronation dress yet; but I did have the slippers on. "Alright Lauren, your hair is ready and we will now work on your makeup," Dove told me. I soon closed my eyes as the ladies work their magic. I wonder how Hector is doing.

Hector's P.O.V.:

We just got into our limo and we look awesome. Jess really looks like a princess in her teal green gown with silver heels and her curly hair done in ringlets like Susan. Mom was dressed in her strapless red dress with red shoes and a golden clutch to compliment the look. Then there was dad dressed in his military uniform. I am so excited to surprise Lauren. Oh wait, we can't forget about me. I was wearing a tux with black pants and a butioneer of Lauren's coronation crown flower. I can't wait. "Hector, were here," Jess told me as the limo stopped. She was right. After I stepped out of the limo, I couldn't believe this was happening. "Alright. Ruiz family, let's go surprise Lauren and Jayden," I said happily as we went into the castle to find our sister and brother.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

I missed my family so much over the last few days and I am so excited to see them for the ceremony! "Hey Willow can I look now," I asked her since my eyes were still closed. "No yet Lauren," she replied. Dang it! Guess I have to wait. "Okay Lauren, now you can open," Willow replied. I opened my eyes and as I looked into the mirror I saw a different person. One with curled hair like Queen Lucy and natural looking makeup. I looked so pretty. "Wow you guys. I look,-"I started to say then Jane cutted in. "Don't be vain Lauren. Allow me to say it for you. You look beautiful," she said and I just smiled. "Okay Lauren it's time for your dress," Dove said coming out with it on a hanger and we all squealed with delight. I am so ready to take on my role as queen.

Logan's P.O.V:

I just finished my bath and my servants John, Raphael, Jacob, and Phillip were brushing my hair as I was getting ready for the coronation today. Honestly, I am excited and nervous but I don't know how it will go for me now. "You alright Logan," Phillip asked me noticing the worry on my face. "Not really Phillip. I'm nervous about today," I honestly replied. "Don't be nervous your highness you are going to do great. Besides, Caspian was thinking the same thing to and was ready to be king; but I know you can do it and I bet Caspian is smiling down on you," Raphael told me. "Thanks Raphael," I told him. "My pleasure King Logan," he replied. Okay now that I am feeling better about today. Time for me to put one my coronation outfit.

Hector's P.O.V.:

We were trying to find Lauren's room and we were stuck; but we followed the sound of Lauren's voice and soon found her room doors were and I was relieved. "Okay. You guys ready," I said to my family and our friends joining us on Face Chat. "Oh you bet we are Hector," Jess replied. "Let's do this bro," Danny said and I had to chuckle. Here we go. Then I knocked. "One moment," a voice replied. Almost time. Then, the doors opened. "You must be Hector," the woman said. "I am and I believe you are Willow. Lauren's head lady in waiting," I replied. "Yes I am. Please come in," she said as we walked in. Wow. Lauren's room is awesome. Dad was waiting near me. Alright here we go.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

Thanks to Jane I was put into my coronation dress and it fitted me like a glove. The dress body was an amazing silver white/ light blue teal fabric with hand sewn pearl flowers all around the dress. The collar of the dress was so awesome and I looked beautiful. Twenty pearl loop buttons were on the back of my dress and Jane helped me buttoned the back. I walked out from behind the screen to see my family there and my dad. "Dad," I exclaimed happily as I went to him and embraced my dad. "Hi Lauren," he said as he hugged me. "I missed you so much dad," I said nestled in his uniform. "I missed you too Laur," he replied. I soon let go of his embrace and Hector was right near him. "Hi Hector," I said hugging my brother. "Hi Lauren," he said hugging me back. "Jess," I exclaimed happily as I hugged my sister. "Hi Laur," she replied with my hug. "Hi mom," I said happily hugging her. "Hi Lauren," she replied. I couldn't believe my family was here. Oh my gosh.

Logan's P.O.V.:

I just finished putting on my white coronation tunic when I heard Lauren's voice. "What happened," Phillip asked me. "I don't know," I replied. "We better check and see," I added as well. My servants agreed and we looked out the doors of my room to see Lauren hugging her father. I couldn't stop the tears that were coming to my face as I silently cried. I feel so happy for my best friend.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

I couldn't believe that my whole family was here! Man, this is crazy. "I'm so glad you guys could come," I told them. "Us too Lauren," Hector replied. He also had my friends on Face Chat and were proud of me. It was around 11:20. The ceremony would be starting soon. "Lauren, before we go we are very proud of you. Keep listening to your heart and fulfill your destiny," mom told me with my hands in hers. "Thanks mom," I replied. "You are going to be a great queen," Dad told me. Then, my family left. "Your majesty, it's time," Willow said to me. "Thank you," I replied. I soon lifted my arms and my red-orange coronation cape was placed around me then clasped with the pin of Aslan. Then, I walked out of my room over to the Great Hall where I be crowned queen.

James's P.O.V.:

It's almost time for the ceremony and I am so excited. My mom stopped by earlier and I was so proud. Let's just say she started the water works. I just finished putting on my cape and began to walk over to the Great Hall. I honestly feel the excitement and nerves going through me, yet I am so excited for today. "Hey Lauren," I said to her. "Hey James. You look handsome," she replied. "Thanks. You look beautiful," I replied. I think she blushed. Then, we both saw Carlos arriving and behind him were Logan and Kendall.

Kendall's P.O.V.:

I can't believe today is the day I am going to be crowned High King and I am honestly nervous. Hope the nerves don't bother me too much. Fingers crossed.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

We just finished hugging each other and Aslan arrived. We all bowed to him and I was excited. I felt the nerves come and go. Well, here goes nothing. "Are you ready dear ones," Aslan asked us. "I'm ready," I replied. "You ready Logan," I asked. "Ready," he replied. Soon, we got in our positions and waited for the doors to be opened by the centaurs. They were soon opened and I could hear the trumpets announcing our arrival. I looked around the Hall and saw many guests who were watching. We started to continue our walk to the thrones and everybody was bowing or curtsying as we walked. I felt nerves again. Anyway, we came to where some of the centaurs and they held their swords and once we came close to walk by them, they pulled back to a long position. I looked in awe and soon we arrived at the five thrones. The five of us stopped for a few seconds and I just breathed then smiled. I can't believe this is happening. No turning back. I looked over to see the guys smiling. Then, we walked up the mini steps to our thrones. We looked at them for a second and turned to face the crowd as Aslan said, "To the glistening eastern sea, I give you Queen Lauren," Everyone was looking at me as also said, "The Valiant," I gasped with joy as my brother Jayden came behind the beavers that held our crowns and I smiled.

Jayden's P.O.V.:

I followed right behind the beavers and I saw my little sister smiling at me. I could feel tears coming to my face now; but I have to keep them in. I went to Mrs. Beaver who had the crown of Queen Lucy the Valiant on her pillow. I gently picked it up and walked over to my sister. She was already in a curtsey as I gently placed her crown on her curled hair. I took two steps back as she rose. Then, she looked at me and smiled.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

I looked over at my big brother as I rose from my curtsey and smiled at him. I could tell he had tears in his eyes. "I love you Jayden," I whispered to him. "Love you too Lauren," he whispered back as he went to get Carlos's crown. I smiled so much and I was beaming with jot as I looked at Carlos.

Carlos's P.O.V.:

"To the great Western Wood, King Carlos," Aslan spoke as I went down on one knee with head bowed as Jayden placed the crown of my ancestor King Edmund the Just on my head. Then, I rose as Aslan added, "The Just" Wow. I never knew that this was my destiny. I soon looked over at my buddy James. "To the radiant Southern sun," Aslan spoke while saying this.

James's P.O.V.:

I bowed on one knee already as Jayden approached with my crown. "King James, the Gentle," Aslan proclaimed and I smiled at Lauren's brother who gave a nod to me. I looked over at Logan.

Logan's P.O.V.:

"To the protector of the stars and the sea that reflects it, King Logan," Aslan said announcing my title as I was already bowing. Jayden came forward with my crown with some jewels emplaced and gently placed it on my head. I rose from my bow and grinned at Jayden. He looked at me and smiled. I soon looked over to Lauren and grinned at her while she looked at me with a grin. Is there a spark that I feel in my heart right now? Nan. Then, I looked at Kendall.

Kendall's P.O.V.:

I bowed right before Jayden got to me and Aslan spoke, "And to the clear Northern Sky, I give you King Kendall," Jayden came forward with the crown of High King Peter and placed it on my head. Then, I rose from my bow with the serious look of the High King as Aslan finished, "The Magnificent" It's done. I am officially King. My destiny came true.

Kiera's P.O.V:

I was standing right over by Jayden to where the thrones were and I could feel the happiness coming from the five friends. I was wearing a red coronation dress with a gold cape trailing behind and my gold circlet included with a ruby gem. My hair was also bradied for today. I soon gave a deep curtsey to them and jayden gave a deep bow as the five friends soon stepped backwards and sat on their thrones.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

I was counting in my head knowning when to sit on my throne. When I reached three, the others did the same as we stepped back and sat on our thrones which were surprisingly comfortable; then again there was a pillow. Aslan truned to us and spoke some thing to us. "Once a King or Queen of Los Angeles and Narnia. Always a King or Queen. May your wisdom grace us until the stars rain down from the heavens," he told us. I nodded at the words as he turn around.

Third Person's P.O.V.:

"LONG LIVE KING KENDALL," the voices in the Hall started to cry out for their rulers and Kendall broke into biggest grin ever. "LONG LIVE KING CARLOS," Carlos was grinning as well. "LONG LIVE KING JAMES," James was also so happy and he felt it. "LONG LIVE KING LOGAN," Logan just blushed. "LONG LIVE QUEEN LAUREN," the crowd called out so did the beavers, Jayden, and her family. Lauren chuckled and the crowd began to applaud and cheer for the new rulers that have fulfilled the prophecy.

Well here is the coronation you guys! I apologize for it being late but I am creating an epilogue which maybe short; but I am writing a sequel and it is called, ready drumroll please "BIG TIME GOLDEN AGE"! That is the name and I am so excited to start writing the sequel. So stay tuned!


	21. Epilogue

Epilogue

Lauren's P.O.V.:

We had just finished the coronation ceremony and I can't believe that I am already crowned queen! How awesome is that! Logan and I were talking to a few of the guests and I enjoyed meeting a bunch others. "Excuse me can I have everyone's attention please," Kendall's voice ranged through the Great Hall as everyone looked at the High King. "On behalf of my friends we want to thank all of you for coming to the coronation," he spoke and everyone applauded. The sunset over Cair Paravel was very beautiful and I was so happy. "Now it is customary for the royals to have the first dance but Queen Lauren hasn't danced with Jayden ever since she was six. So Lauren, you want to dance with your brother," Kendall said and asked me. I nodded yes as I went onto the floor with my brother.

Jayden's P.O.V.:

I was so happy to dance with my little sister. I wonder what song we'll be dancing too. Maybe a waltz. Who knows. Wait, what is Hector doing? Is he setting up his guitar? Then Kendall spoke again while the two of us were on the dance floor. "Lauren, Jayden you guys have been through a lot and we know that family is a big part of you guys. So, Hector's wants to play the lullaby Jayden sang to Lauren when she was a baby and before you left. Here is "You'll be in my Heart". Everyone soon applauded as Hector began to strum the guitar. I gently yook Lauren's hand and we danced across the room to the song. I was honestly crying. I can't believe it. "I love you Lauren," I whispered to my sister. "I love you Jayden," she replied. After the song ended everyone clapped.

Kiera's P.O.V.:

Aslan told me it's time to go. Los and Angeles and Narnia were in good hands now.

Logan's P.O.V.:

I was talking to one of the ambassadors from Arendelle and I was interested about maybe vistiting there one day. "Hey Logan," Lauren called to me. "Hey Lauren," I replied. She looked at me and I knew Aslan was leaving. "Excuse me," I told the ambassador and he went back chatting with the other guests. I saw Aslan and Kiera over ny the doors ready to go. "Aslan, Kiera before you go we just want to say thank you," Lauren said to them. "Yeah. If it wasn't for you guys helping us out we would've not fulfilled the prophecy," I told them. "The pleasure was ours dear ones," Aslan replied. Kiera came forward and soke to us. "I never knew how much friendship meant to all of you in order to fulfill this; but I guess it's never late to start over," she told us. "Yep," I replied. The five of us were in a big group hug and I turned around expecting to find them; but they were gone.

James's P.O.V.:

It broke my heart to see Aslan and Kiera go; but they have to do their part as well. "I guess they know what their doing," I replied. "Indeed. Now come on, we got a coronation celebration to get back to," Lauren said happily as we went back to the Great Hall.

Third Person's P.O.V.:

So the five friends have fulfilled the prophecy once and for all. The adventure that lies ahead will be a tricky one; but they've got each other and that's all that counts. Their story is not far from over. That is how the five friends fulfilled their journey.

The End

Here is the final chapter you guys. I apologize if it is short; but the sequel will be written pretty soon and I am so excited! Thank you guys for the reviews. Stay tuned for my sequel which maybe coming out in a few days! Love, Lucy the Valiant89


End file.
